Code Geass: Age of Renewal
by Lololol01
Summary: Nunally knows Lelouch is dead. She'll have to live life on her own. Will she succeed? Nunally joins Kallen, and Nunally meets a girl named NN. She befriends Suzaku. Why? Nunally meets the whole group of the abandoned black knights. 2 new members join. Are they trustable? Who is NN? Is she trustable too? So many answers to discover, so many questions to answer! Read now!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Death can Hurt a Life**

* * *

"Zero! Zero! Zero!" The crowd shouted with victory as they grasped ther hands together for a little dance. Or they would rather throw their hats in the air. The people thought it was a big celebration... "No." Nunally said. She wore a pretty dress with pretty shoes, she had a cute smile and a cute face. Everything she knew matches her eyes. Not anymore. " Dont die Lulu..."

* * *

There was no answer, he has said not a single word. But. He said his last words to Nunally. "Lulu!" Nunally touched the fallen prince's hand. Fallen tears touched him, and she kept on going, and going. "I made. This world... A better-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence. He didn't move a bit. His eyes were closed, he had pale skin. He is DEAD. "No!" Nunally hugged his arm, then closed her eyes, saying. "This is just a dream."

Kallen looked at the fallen prince, she cried too as she saw him. It made her friends sad, sad for her and Nunally. "No..."

* * *

{Later...}

* * *

"W-Where am I?" Nunally was in her wheel chair. Yet she had a feeling that she was outside. But not alone. She heard stomping getting closer to her, and closer and closer until she heard them speak. "W-Who are you?"

* * *

"We are recruits, ordered to protect you, Mrs. Nunally!"

* * *

Nunally noticed someone behind her wheelchair. It seemed tall, and somehow threatning to her. "What is behind my wheelchair?" She touched the handle, and then around it. It was a hand. "Lulu?"

"No. It's me, Suzaku." said the person, named Suzaku, behind the wheelchair. "Take Nunally to her quarters, and now!"

"Yes Zero Sir!"

"Zero?!" Nunally thought...

* * *

{Later...}

* * *

"Uh..." Nunally roamed around her quarters with her eyes closeed. She hit everything she got near to. The chairs, the table, kitchen, bathroom door, everything that was in that single room. "M-Miss!" The guards found Nunally in the library room, next to a table. And hit by a book shelf.

* * *

_**Nunally's dream: **_

_I'm in a field of flowers and grass. The garden smelled like roses and sunflowers. "Hey, Nunally! Do you think this smells good?" My brother, Lulu, raised up the rose to my nose, it smelled great. "it smells good!"_

_We tumbled in a hill, it was fun. After i tumbled a swarm of bees came, they looked angry. "Run nunally!" Lulu and I ran, and ran. but I tripped on a rock and fell. __The bees chased after me, then I closed my eyes. Lulu yelled out my name..._

_The bees stung me, but it didn't sting, it burnt._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Promises in secret and broken_

_"Where am I?"_

_Nunally knew she was under the covers with a person next to her. He kept on wringing the towel, and putting the towel on Nunally's forehead. "You can open your eyes." A dark eerie sound echoed on Nunally's ears._

_"Who are you?'' Nunally smacked the towel out of the person's hand. "Nunally, why aren't you opening your eyes?" The guy asked._

_"I wont tell you until you explain yourself." Nunally pulled the covers out of her body, then navigated herself to the door._

* * *

_"Open your eyes Nunally."_

_"No, explain yourself."_

_"Its me, Suzaku."_

* * *

_Nunally stopped herself then navigated herself to touch Suzaku's shoulder, then hug him. She cried joyful cheers for him, but also sad ones. She tugged on his shirt, then told him, "Is Lulu dead?"_

* * *

**_No answer._**

* * *

_Nunally cried even more, but she sat in bed, crying._

* * *

_"Here, the towel. You're sick for some reason, so you better rest."_

* * *

_Nunally followed his orders, then laid in bed._

* * *

_"... I'm sorry to say this but, Lelouch is dead. We have to redo some of our civilizations because of him, and we need military work." Suzaku took off whatever was in his head, then spoke normally with his real voice._

* * *

_"What was in your head?"_

... Nothing. And also, you'll be going to school in a few more weeks, and a few more days for military.

* * *

Be ready.

* * *

_**Nunally's dream:**_

* * *

_I was in bed with Lelouch, and everything seemed peaceful, like the house, I was in bed with a bee sting in cheek, it hurt. Lelouch was sleeping, while he was drooling, next to me._

_"Lulu!"_

_"W-What?!"_

_"You're drooling!"_

_"oh! Sorry!"_

_"Ha-ha!"_

* * *

_I went outside again, with a bandage in my cheek, I ran to the garden again, it was filled with sunflowers and roses. There were no bees and only birds and dragonflies. They didn't seem angry at all._

* * *

_"Look at this bird Nunally!" I looked at the bird, it was shot in the leg._

_"We have to tell mommy!" "Y-Yeah! Let's do it quick!"_

* * *

_Mom looked at the bird, and it was dying she said. We had nothing to do for it, so we let it die in peace, under the dirt and rubble we found it in._

* * *

_"Oh my..." I said. I planted a flower in the grave with Lelouch, then left the woody forest..._

* * *

_Sir! I have a report!"One of the men said, and halted in tilted his hand with respect. Just like every soldier does._

_"What is it?"_

_"Nightmares and terrorists are heading our direction, and they were spotted by sight!"_

_"Okay! Bring our nightmares to the battlefield of where they're gonna seem, and escort Nunally to me!"_

* * *

The men rushed to the room where Nunally slept. The men spotted Nunally by sight, then grabbed her wheelchair, and raced as If they were horses in a contest.

"Whats going on?!"

"A couple of nightmares are heading this way! We must escort you t-"

* * *

Nunally heard a loud noise to the left, it was a couple of nightmares, making their entrance with a big boom. It sounded loud, in Nunally's left ear.

"Run and escort Nunally with your own will!" The men turned to the right, making a loud screech in Nunnally's right ear. They went to the hallway. It was dark.

When they opened the door right in front of Nunally, the yellow brightness was seen through nunally's eyelids. "Were almos-"

* * *

Nightmares were surrounding the area, were trapped. They killed the men with just 3 loud shots with their big guns. And they kept Nunally hostage.

"Let go of me!"

"Have you seen a girl with green hair?!"

"NO! What are trying to do to-"

* * *

They threw Nunally in the space yet rocky area. Then went to the place they wanted to go, then left.

* * *

"Run." Said a person, "O-Okay."

Nunally ran, and ran, and ran until she couldn't run no more.

* * *

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"... I see."

* * *

Nunally navigated herself with a stick, but suddenly she felt a large tug on her eyelids.

* * *

Her eyes were open

* * *

She saw beautiful flowers, beautiful colors, and green clean grass, just like in her dream. She turned around, it smelled like oil, had autumn trees, and debris all over the ground. It was beautiful, but awful.

* * *

"Now, attack in 3:00." Nunally heard a weird sound next to her, so she smacked it with her stick.

"Now, 12:00." She hit again, she hit a heavy wolf.

"3,2,1, and 6!" Nunally hit all over those places, and hit the rest of the wolves next to her.

* * *

Nunally found some shelter in a cave, it was warm, keeping her away from the cold.

* * *

"Anyways, who are you? I don't see you, but I hear you..."

"... Let's just say I'm your conscience."

"?!"

"But anyways, you done a good job, I think you should press that green button over there..."

* * *

Nunally saw a green button in the cave, and it was a good camoflauger.

* * *

.

* * *

"AH!" Nunally fell in a big hole, but it seems that she landed (with her eyes shut), on something that was leather and similar. "Zero!"

"Nunally!" He went to grab Nunally's dirty hand, to rush to the nightmare. "We have to get out of here!"

"O-Okay!

* * *

Nunally was in the nightmare, while Zero, or Suzaku, was driving it. "Suzaku, why are you not using your Lancelot?"

* * *

"It's because I want my identity secret, Nunally." Suzaku controlled the nightmare, then steered it. "Oh, I need to tell you something too." Nunally replied, "What is it?" Suzaku asked, "I can actually see, but only pretty things. So can you let me see pretty things like flowers and sunlight?"

* * *

"Yes, yes I can." Suzaku answered with a small grin.

* * *

_**Liked? LOVED? Enjoyed? Review!**_

* * *

_Nunally's saved, but her school and military work are only in a few days! Will she succeed? Who knows? And who is this 'Nunally's conscience'? Read next chap!_

* * *

_**I know there are some mistakes here, please tell me where they are!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Recruit to recruit**_

* * *

_"So this is the new recruit you were talking about?" Said a great big man. "Yes, her name's Nunally, and I want her to be strong enough to face people." Zero shook the man's hand, then the man introduced himself. As a General, and a friend of The federation..._

_"So, what's up with her eyes?" The general asked, "Well, she had a trauma." Zero knew who Nunally was, and Nunally knew him, they both shared THEIR secrets from now on, and starting now. "That terrible. I'll treat her with care!"_

_"That's what I like to here. Nunally, be safe, and call me when or anything happens." Suzaku left the room, and walked all the way to the nightmare storage._

_"Okay, Nunally, this is the military, where everyone trains for combat! You'll be guided by me, or Zero, to anywhere you're supposed to be, or want to be. We'll ave training in a few minutes, so you may rome around as you please." _

_Nunally walked around the areas of the base, it was boring for her. "Are you there self conscience?" Nunally asked, "As always." The self conscience started to guide Nunally to the bathroom, so she can powder her nose." So, can you tell me your name self conscience?" _

_"I told you that I am y-" Nunally stopped the voice, then Nunally spoke, "No, your not! What did I have for breakfast?" Nunally made an angry look in the mirror, even though she couldn't open her eyes, even for just a peek._

* * *

_"Nothing."_

* * *

_"DARN IT!"Nunally yelled, "And what's my favorite co-" The voice interupted Nunally, _

_"Since when did you have a favorite color?" _

_"DARN IT!"_

* * *

_"Nunally? Are you okay? I can hear you across the hall." Suzaku was waiting for Nunally next to the restroom door, "Y-Yeah, I'm done now." Nunally started walking to her wheelchair, and Suzaku pushed it. "Which school am I gonna go Suzaku?" Nunally asked._

_"The same one." Nunally froze. "O-oh. But why?" Suzaku answered Nunally's question. "Because, everyone's memories are gone." Nunally touched Suzaku's hand, then said. "And how?"_

* * *

_**"... I don't know."**_

* * *

_**"**__1,2, 3!" All the men were carrying the heavy, and I mean, HEAVY, nightmare to its feet. "Nice job men, and you Nunally!" Nunally was helping, and then she helped making some food for the men. She was in the kitchens, baking some fresh baked melted cookies. "Wow! These cookies taste good, Nunally!"_

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

_It was late at night, and all the people in the base were asleep. "Nunally, It's time to go to sleep." Suzaku tucked Nunally in the soft, thin covers, then tucked her again with one warm, thick blanket. "Were the people nice to you?"_

_"Yeah, they said my cookies were delicious!" Nunally pulled the covers up to her neck, then laid sideways. "That's good, go to sleep." Suzaku went to the door, and then closed it._

_Nunally closed her eyes, and fell to a great slumber._

* * *

_**Nunally's Dream**_

* * *

_**I was with Lulu finding roses, and sunflowers. I planted a sunflower one, Lulu planted rose ones.**_

_**A storm came.**_

_**The clouds got dark and eerie, and thunder suddenly came with a loud BOOM.**_

_**"Run, let's go back to the mansion."**_

_**Lulu ran with me, and suddenly I fell on my knees, it hurt.**_

_**"Here Nunally." **_

_**Lulu picked me up, then ran to the mansion.**_

* * *

_**The rain stopped, then the moon came up.**_

_**It was already night, and lulu and I were ready for bed.**_

* * *

_"Okay, Nunally. Time to wake up." Suzaku pulled out the covers of the bed. Nunally was curled like a fuzzball in an egg. She slept peacefully by the looks of it. Suzaku let her sleep more for 5 minutes, but around those minutes, Nunally woke up._

_"Good morning Suzaku!" She was up her feet, but she didn't open her eyes. "Nunally, open your eyes." Suzaku made omelet for Nunally, then settled it in a plate. "Nope! Because I smell something delicious..." Suzaku made a little laugh, "Hehe." then Nunally sat in the chair, then gobbled up all her omelet. "Want another one?" Suzaku asked, "Yes please." Suzaku cooked 2, one for him, one for Nunally. Suzaku packed Nunally's favorite noodle soup, which Lelouch usually cooks, but to Nunally, they're both the same. "Let's go Nunally." Suzaku said, "Sure." Nunally followed._

* * *

_"Welcome back Nunally!" The general halted and tilted his hand sideways, like every soldier did to Nunally and Zero. "Bring Nunally with someone, and we'll have the talk today." Zero said, "Yes Zero."_

* * *

_"So, what type of terrorist have that type of power?" Zero asked the general and the men in the big meeting table. "They seems to be finding some type of 'Orange or Green' poison." The general replied. "... Wait." Suzaku heard something familiar from before, and it hit him._

_He smacked his fist with anger, the men stared at him. "I-It can't be, impossible, we found her and- oh wait. She's immortal." The men stared at him af If he was crazy. No one could be immortal, and how did Zero know about that poison? "You know any similar Imfo Zero?"_ _"N-No. No I don't."_

* * *

_"It's clear that your hiding something Zero. So tell us." The general said, "Y-Yeah. I'll tell you." Suzaku replied "Now tell us Zero." The general said._ _"Nunally and I... Are involved with... 'The Black Knight Era' ...or should I say... 'The Captured Princess'."_

_-_ _"Z-Zero?" Nunally asked. "Zer-" Nunally's mouth was shut for some reason. It didn't open, or catch any breath. I stayed still. "Sh, they're coming."A couple of guard raced to the door. Nunally was hiding behind the curtains in an open window. _

* * *

_She fell, but she didn't yell. She kept crawling in the tiny hole filled with dirt and guns. She took a few things: A knife, pistol with bullet ammo, rope, traps, grenades,and another pistol. She packed them in an army tiny back, and strapped the ammo one in her leg, and the other one in her back. "Good, now, sneak for food." The conscience said, "B-But why? They're frien-" Nunally's mouth was shut once again, but she smelled some Hazel soup in the window. She set it aside, then looted foods and a tiny pillow, and blanket. "Last, water."Nunally stole water from the fridge, then looted some chocolate that looked tasty. "Good Nunally, now get out o-"_ _"There she is!" The guards said. "Oh hey gu-" Gun fire was heard, but somehow, it reflected. "Hey, run." A girl with green hair said, while bleeding in the shoulder. "o-Okay!"_

* * *

_-_ _Nunally ran to the window, then fell in a bush, and ran with fear. Tears on her eyes, betrayal of friendship. She felt like a fallen leaf, crushed and abandoned without a goodbye. Just loud gunfire, and nothing else._ _"Don't cry, be bra-"The self conscious was interupted by Nunally, "You're not me, are you?" Nunally whispered,"... Yes, to tell the truth. I am not you." Nunally ran faster, and faster, until it was at its climax "So, where are you?" Nunally asked "... In the woods, I know where you are, so you better run until I say stop."_

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

_Nunally was in under a tree, eating her almost toasted chocolates. They tasted good, but it wasn't like the ones Suzaku made. "Self conscience?" No answer. "Self?'' She said one more time, but she heard someone walking, then she opened her eyes to look._ _"Hello Nunally, my name is N2._

_" Nice to meet you." The shadow said. "H-Hello. Are you the self conscious?" Asked Nunally, "Yes." The shadow dissappeared, and came as a normal person with long brown hair, golden-black eyes, and olive skin. "So, can you tell me why you were messing with my mind?"_

* * *

_"Yes, first, I got bored, second, I have found out you have a memory that I must figure out, and 3rd, your Nunally Vi Brittania." N2 had an evil smirk on her face, her eyes were wide as she looked in Nunally's, her voice lightened up to say,_

* * *

**_"NN commands you, to tell me everything you know about Lelouch Vi Brittania!_**"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Everything**

"Tell me everything you know about Lelouch Vi Brittania!"

N2 looked eye to eye with Nunally, a birdie V came. Was it Geass? Who knows. "L-Lulu is..." Nunally said slowly, "Dead. Because of S-Suza-" Nunally stopped her sentence. It made her cry. She wanted Lelouch back, but he couldn't.

* * *

A sudden hug was formed. Created by N2. Nunally cried more tears. Tears of something Nunally doesn't understand fully about. "Y-You used geass on me, did you?!" Nunally made an angry look while she cried."Yes. Yes I did." N2 stood up, then stopped Nunaly's tears.

"So Suzaku killed him?" N2 asked. "Yeah." Nunally answered. N2 stopped her useless attitude to think, she stayed they for a few seconds, then it hit her. "Nunally. Did you see his memories?" "Yeah. It was terrible." Nunally stopped her tears with some napkins that she looted in the kitchen.

"Oh. Hehe..." N2 looked eye to eye again, but this time, she did something very interesting... A hoax of colors raced through Nunally's mind, as If it was a dream of mixed rainbows. "Now, Nunally. I'm giving you a contract that has an ability to give you a type of geass. Use it wisely, and fulfill my wish." N2 said to Nunally, "With this geass, you can fulfill my wish. And yours."

* * *

"DIE!" Suzaku yelled out. The men died, and the green haired girl was there. "Hello. Do you have any pizza?" C2 walked in the room smelling pizza. And there it was. The big-looking, tasty, delicious, and pepperoni pizza, right in front of C2. "Pizza..."

"Wh-What the hell?!" Suzaku looked at her as If she was crazy, or he was crazy. "I-I thought you were DEAD!" Suzaku took his gun, then locked it on C2. "Isn't it obvious, Im immortal..." C2 said. "oh, I keep on forgetting. But anyways, where's Nunally?" Suzaku asked. "She's fine, meet her at Pizza Hut at 12:30." C2 walked to the greasy pizza, then sparkled her eyes on it. She stared at it for a while, but she finally ate it. In 4 bites.

* * *

'WHY PIZZA HUT?'

* * *

N2 made a stick for Nunally so she can navigate herself. N2 found a big cloth, enough to cover her face and hair. "Let's go, and buy some delicious pizza. Okay?" Nunally was navigating herself, but it seems she keeps on hitting the trees next to her. "Here, let's go." N2 gets a grab on her arm, then leaves to get pizza.

"Nunally, be careful..." They both were in a rocky road, with nothing on sight except the ruin in the ground,the dirty brown-blue sky, and the sun without a horizon. "Were halfway there." "Hey, going to Pizza hut?" A couple of guys were in a group of three, and they looked a little dangerous. "Nice dress, want me to pull it up? Why don't I pull that thing up so I can see your pretty body..."

* * *

N2 pulled up the cloth up her head, then showed her face, "I, NN, command you to DIE and Go to Hell!" N2 pointed to the group, then they said.

"Ai-yai your majesty!"

"Majesty?"

* * *

**_12:30 Pizza Hut,_**

"Mm!" Nunally yelled with joy. "Isn't it delicious?" N2 asked, "Yep! But.." Nunally gulped down some orange juice, placed her pizza in the plate, then said, "Why did they call you majesty?"

"Who knows?." N2 said. "Oh," Nunally ate all her pizza. She packed some in a zip lock, and took her pizza to go. "That was the most delicious pizza I ever tasted! I'll eat here tomorrow If I have to!" Nunally made a smile, but a sudden person was in front of her.

"Nunally!" Suzaku found Nunally with sauce all over her face, it also smelled like pepperoni pizza with Hawaiian sausage. "Where have you been?!" Suzaku made a big hug for Nunally. He was worried. "Hey! You didn't pay for the pizza young woman!" The waiter said.

"I'll take care of this one Nunally, go have fun with your boyfriend." N2 said with her evil grin, once again. "H-He's not my boyfriend, he's my brother!" Nunally gave a big blush with her head to the ground, she didn't want N2 to see her do it. "Oh, sorry about that. But anyways, bye!"

* * *

"Who was that Nunally?" Suzaku asked, "Oh, a friend of mine." Nunally answered, "That's good." Suzaku said. Suzaku went back to their apartment where it's peaceful and quiet, and occasionally fun. Nunally put her stuff in her room, then put the leftovers in the refrigerator. "I'll meet you soon. N2." -

* * *

In Pizza hut:

* * *

"I command you to give me unlimited free pizza with pepperoni and sausage!"

"Yes your majesty!"

"Dont call me that!"

"So sorry ma'am!"

"That's better!"

* * *

LATER...

* * *

_"I forgot to tell you Nunally," Suzaku was tucking Nunally in bed, and Nunally was getting in the covers. "What is it?" Nunally pulled up the covers up to her neck, then turned her head and body side ways. "You should have said that I was your friend..."_

_'Oh! I forgot!' Nunally gave a big blush. Suzaku gave a laugh back. "Nunally!" Nunally putted the blankets up to her head, then didn't let go. "Nunally! I-"_

_Nunally felt a big tuck on her blankets. And she fell on something that landed on the floor. She heard a muffled sound. It was Suzaku. "Suzaku! Are you-" _

_She stopped right there. She was on top of Suzaku. Her hair was messed up from the fall, her eyes glistened in the blue moon, her skin was pale, due to the dark-light feature. "N-Nunally, I..."_

* * *

_"Suzaku..." Nunally got up, then went to the bathroom to get the aid supplies. "Your bleeding!"_

* * *

_Nunally, it's just a scratch!" "No, it's not, it's a rip!" "It will heal!" "No it wont!"_

* * *

**_Later..._**

* * *

_"Ah!" Suzaku endured the sting of the wrap,"Hang in there!", then Nunally tied it into a knot. "Mh!" _

_Nunally rinsed her hands, redid her bed. "Is it okay, Suzaku?"_

_"Y-Yeah." Suzaku limped back to the door, then said, "Good night, Nunally."_

_"Good night, Suzaku."_

* * *

_**Nunally's Nightmare**_

* * *

_The rain stopped, and I was getting ready for bed. Lulu didn't want to go to bed, he wanted to go play with the flowers._

_"Lulu, it's too wet to play in the garden." I said, "Aw man!"_

* * *

_Lulu was in the shower, while i played with my favorite jig saw puzzle. "Sweetie, you have to go to bed."_

_"No! I want to wait for Lulu!" Nunnaly yelled, "oh dear..."_

* * *

_I was cleaning up my jig saw puzzle, while Lulu was getting his hair dry. "Lulu!" I yelled out with joy..._

* * *

_... And that's when the fun was over..._

* * *

_Gun fire shattered the glassy windows, the furniture were messed up, and... _

* * *

_"M-Mom?!" I said. I put my hand in the pool of liquid. She got shot. _

* * *

_I closed my eyes very tight. But I saw Lulu, with my left eye. It was still open..._

_He stared at me, and then... _

* * *

_**"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMM MMMMMMMMM!"**_

* * *

My eye lid closed, then i barely felt my body or my lungs. As If I died...

* * *

**_"AAHHHHH!" Nunally yelled at the top of her lungs. She threw the blankets on the floor, and her eyes were OPEN wide. "N-Nunally?!" Suzaku raced to the door. Nunally was crying, as If she saw the most devastating thing in her life. But, it was... "Nunally, calm down, I'm here!"_**

* * *

**_"Lulu!"_**

* * *

**_Hated? Loved?! Enjoyed? Review about it!_**

_Nunally had her reality nightmare. Will she be okay?! We still don't know about our past question! Will we find out?! REVIEW NOW! More questions? Figure them out yourselves!_

* * *

**_"The reality is more tragic than fate. And the fate of time is ticking..."_**

* * *

_Goodbye! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8: Meeting Kallen

* * *

**_"The Time of fate is ticking, yet it's so far away..."_**

* * *

_"Nunally, calm down. Tell me what happened!" Suzaku lifted up Nunally to her bed, then he wiped Nunally's tears. "I-I-I-I-I saw L-L-Lulu in my d-d-dream!" Nunally was trembling and sweating now, she was scared and nervous "... Nunally."_

_"I-I-I think L-L-Lulu's alive!" _

* * *

_Suzaku froze._

* * *

_'Nunally is crazed by her dream now. Right now, she needs to rest. Her school will be ready in a few more days now.'_

* * *

**_"A bird can make. A bird can kill. "_**

* * *

_It was 5:30, an Suzaku was already packing for his work. "Nunally, the terrorists are back, they must have known where we live. Let's go." Suzaku ran out of the house, then Nunally took her pistol with her, and her knife. It was for her protection, since the nightmares were back. "Traps, check. Weapons, check. Plan, yes." __The clock ticked, it was time. _

_"Freeze," a bunch of nightmares came, then fell for the traps. The nightmares were cut in half. Blood raged through the room, then guards came. "You!" The guard said. "You!" said the other. They locked their guns at Nunally. Nunally used her geass._

* * *

_She ran to the nightmare, then ran with her pack. Which is a 24 day supply. "2,3g,h,4,7,1,h,t,9,q,p!" The nightmare got set, then raced to the outside world. Suzaku was stealing supplies.' Batteries, and other things disappeared, and he was heading back to his nightmare._

* * *

_"What the?!" A nightmare was in front of Suzaku, but it wasn't hurting him. "N-Nunally?!"_

_"YEP!" Nunally opened the hatch, then let Suzaku in. "How did you manage to get in here?" Suzaku asked, confused, "Well, I tortured the guy with my knife, then he gave up." Nunally turned the nightmare to a nearby mountain. Where a house, is nearby. "We should stay there."_

* * *

_Nunally packed her foods in the fridge. Her stuff was in a small room with books, artifacts, and a bed with a window next to it. "Nice." Nunally said._

* * *

_"Nunally! Come check this out!" Suzaku found a shed, with a hidden room with a horse in it. A name tag was in the horse's gate._

_"Butters."_

* * *

_"Why don't you ride her?" Suzaku got the saddle, then the bridal, then the girth. "There. Here you go." _

_Nunally opened her eyes. The horse was white and light brown. Suzaku set the horse free from its cage, then let it run free. "Wow!" The wind blew Nunally's hair, and the horse galloped very fast. "It's fast!" Nunally saw it turn, it was fantastic. "Suzaku! Try this! Its fun!"_

_"It's too small! Hehehe!"_

* * *

_Nunally rode the horse until it rode at least 10 miles in 1 hour. "Wow... This things got speed and balance." Suzaku took the equipment out of it, then fed it some grub. "Good Butters."_

* * *

**_"A great friend, can be a great liar..."_**

* * *

_"Did you brush your hair?" Suzaku looked at Nunally's hair. It was sticking out like a frozen ice cone. "Nunally? Are you okay?" Suzaku touched Nunally's hair. And.._

_IT WAS FROZEN._

* * *

_It was another day for Nunally and Suzaku, they were eating cereal. Suzaku fed Butters after that, and Nunally navigated herself around the house. After Suzaku fed Butters, he figured out someone lived here long ago. He was surprised that the house survived in the 'Black Knight Era.' "Wow, this place is dusty..."_

_Nunally navigated around the house, then bumped into the dusty shed. "Eek!" Nunally fell arms first, legs last. Butters helped Nunally get up, and Nunally petted the horse for helping her._

_Nunally then rode Butters around the dirt trail. It was fun for Nunally. Suzaku was still finding stuff for the house. There were a lot of it. Nunally saw a bunch group of nightmares, yet they didn't seem harmful. _

_' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '_

* * *

_"Nunally?" The red nightmare popped out a girl figure in front of Nunally. It was Kallen. "K-Kallen?" Nunally touched Kallen's arm. She was wearing a leather strappy with shorts. "Nunally! I can't believe it! You can move!" Kallen noticed that Nunally can walk, and an ability to ride a horse. "Kallen, its you!"_

_"How are you able to ride a horse Nunally?" Kallen petted the horse, "Well, I don't know." Nunally said while her eyes were closed. "Are you able to see?" Kallen asked. "... No. Lets just say I peek at some times."_

_"That's great!" Kallen stood up, and stopped petting the horse. "Who's taking care of you?"_

* * *

_NO ANSWER._

* * *

_"Nunally?" Said a voice that Kallen finds familiar. "Nunally, why are you riding the horse now?" _

_Suzaku appeared in Kallens sight, next to Nunally. "S-Suzaku." Kallen said. "Oh, hi Kallen..." Suzaku saw the group of nightmares with Kallen. They were armed. "K-Kallen? Why are they-" Kallen took her knife with her, then put it up to his throat. "SUZAKU!"_

_Suzaku blocked the knife, then blocked the bullets with his acrobatics. "Stop now! Don't hurt Suzaku! I don't want anyone else to get killed anymore!" Nunally stood up out of Butters, then spreaded her arms around Suzaku. "STOP!"_

_"... Nunally," Kallen said, "You want to know who is the second Zero?" Kallen tugged Nunally's shirt. "I already know." Kallen pulled harder on Nunally's shirt, then took her knife near to Nunally's neck. "S-S-Suzaku, KILLED, Lelouch!"_

_""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_**"Locked in a frozen tide, freed from burning race."**_

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_Liked? Loved? Hated? Review!_

* * *

_Suzaku is the one who killed Lelouch! Nunally reacts with a shock! What will happen next?! Will they forgive each other? Maybe yes, maybe not! When is N2 gonna show up? What does the quotes mean?! See next chaps now!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you for the advice. And sorry for not doing the story for a very long time. I have a lot of projects and a lot of math homework. And I need to study for my tests. Please review If I'm still not making sense. I'm working on music right at the moment. Sorry about that. But anyways, enjoy the chapter. And If you keep reading, you'll see and find out what you have looked for. For example, 'the Captured Princess.'_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Knights_**

_"So this is where we part ways." Nunally said with no expression in her face. "Yeah," Suzaku said. "This is it." Nunally looked at Nunally. She was looking down in the ground. She kept on staring, until she sighed. "Goodbye, Suzaku." Suzaku looked at Nunally again. Her emotionless face changed to a serious one._

_"Gr..." Kallen stood there as Suzaku and Nunally talked. " Hurry it up already. I feel sick to my-" Kallen looked at Nunally. She had her eyes opened. "NUNALLY?!" Kallen looked at Nunally's eyes, they were terrifying. But that was not the only problem in her mind. "So you can open your eyes..." Kallen said. "Yeah, and now you know about my secret. Keep it a secret. I'll tell you everything i know later on once we go to a nearby place." _

_Nunally got in her horse, which was not scared of the nightmares, ran like the wind with the rolling nightmares. "That horse is fast." Kallen thought._

* * *

_"Tell us everything Nunally." Kallen, the people in the nightmares, and Nunally were in an abandoned house up a mountain; a few ways from Suzaku's. It was late, and the sky looked like a hoax of colors in a brown-blue sky. The house looked modern, and almost the same as the last house Nunally lived in, for a short time of period. "Well?" Kallen was expecting for an answer._

_"I have the ability to walk and see for some type of reason. I also neeed to know how to ride a nightmare. A friend helped me survive through the battles I went through, and i bet we'll meet her later."Nunally threw a rock in a tree. And it skipped until it landed on the ground. "Who's your friend?"_

_"Her name's NN, and I'm not done talking yet." Nunally answered throwing another rock in the tree. "Keep going." _

_"It seems NN can communicate and read minds like a sidekick or something. It should be helpful. And also, NN should join me and you once we meet her."_

* * *

_"I need to know all about you now. Since I told you everything I knew." Nunally said. "Okay," Kallen replied. "Right now, we lost a few of our nightmares, and split some of my friends. We will meet at here." She said pointing at the map. "This is where we'll meet in a few more days. One of the groups has our supplies, another one knows where we'll have our base, and everyone else has everything else."_

_"Seems fair to me." Nunally said. "And who are the members?" Nunally asked, looking at the map. "Ogi, Tamaki, and I are here, of course. The one with the supplies are Chawla and Ried." Kallen pointed a hidden area in the map. It was huge. "Why are you pointing there?" Nunally asked. __"We have new recruits, and they have the base." _

_"Here, In the east, is where we predicted where the base is. It's underground." Kallen said. "I forgot their names, but we'll meet them. Don't worry."_

* * *

_"Sup." A shadow was behind Nunally. It looked like it was wearing a dress with a big ribbon, and It smelled like Pizza. "NN?" Nunally looked closely, she was covered with pizza sauce, all over her face. "You have pizza sauce on your cheek." Nunally looked at NN's dress, it was crumbly, but still looked clean. "So this is NN?" Kallen looked at NN, while asking the question. "Yeah," Nunally said. "But anyways, why are you covered with pizza crumbs and sauce?"_

_"Because, I went to pizza hut." NN answered while stuffing a pizza in her mouth. "Mhi Whas Whondhering, Who His Hthat?" NN stuffed another pizza in her mouth, making her bluff even more. __"They're my new friends, well, except Kallen. She's my old friend from school." Nunally said._

* * *

_"Cool, Cool." NN stuffed one more pizza in her mouth, then openned her can of soda. "What happened to your boyfriend?" NN asked while drinking her soda._

_"... Oh. You mean Suzaku." Nunally gave a sigh, "Don't mind him now." Nunally looked at Kallen, then the map. NN gave a happy-pizza face, "KK."_

_NN was happy, but she knew. She knew Nunally's heart was broken because of him."Heard you guys talking about a stradegy plan. What is it?" NN asked, "Well, it's not a stradegy plan. It's more like a meeting for the group."_

* * *

_"I see."_

* * *

**_Liked? Enjoyed? Didn't understand? Review!_**

_Nunally and Kallen team up! NN meets Kallen and the others! Who are the new recruits?! Are they able to trust?! What will the reaction of NN be? So many answers to discover, so many questions to answer! Hoped you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Yes, this took place after the Zero Requiem. And, LOL. The nightmare frames weren't literally split apart in half. What I meant was 'They split into groups.'_

_The reason of another war will be in the next chaps. I'm trying to get in the right moment for the battle or something like that... _

_I'm gonna edit now since I MADE A BIG MISTAKE. (RIED IS DEAD) :p LOL Sorry about that. Last, Nunally didn't tell Kallen about her geass. ALso, I didn't watch the complete series since SOMEONE! told me to watch the ending._

_I CRIED._

**_PS: Is Chiba dead? Cause I was thinking of adding her..._**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm a member of starz! **

* * *

The days were over, and NN understood what was happening now. 'All the pieces are almost ready...'

* * *

_"NN?" Nunally said while NN was on the tip of the mountain. "Oh. What is it?" NN looked at Nunally. She was eating 'Pizza hut' pizza. "Oh! Can I have some!?" NN ran to the house, then looked at the table. Filled with greasy pizza, steaming into a scent in NN's nose. "Pizza!" NN took the pepperoni pizza, then slit it up her mouth. "Delicious..."_

_"Save some for once!" Kallen and Ogi were looking at NN. She ate 5 pizzas already, and she's not full. "That enough!" NN already ate 2 more pizzas. Then, she burped a little. She finally flushed her pizza with soda and said, "I'm full." Kallen was disappointed, she didn't like NN at all . "Theres only 5 more pizzas dumbo." Kallen said. "So? There's still more leftovers..." NN drank her soda, "You can eat those..." _

_ "Gr..." Kallen changed after the end of Zero Quiriem. She's now hot-tempered, yet sweet to Nunally. She has a bit of jealousy in her mind, but she can hang it up. Kallen hates NN the most her group, Ogi next. "Fine, I'll eat it, you big fat pizza slob."_

* * *

_"What did you say!?" NN said pushing Kallen to the wall. "Don't you dare touch me!" Kallen took her knife, then stabbed NN in the arm. "Don't fight guys!" Nunally saw NN stabbed in the arm. And Tanaki. Ogi too saw it. "You're hurt!" Nunally said. Nunally then ran to the bathroom, trying to find the aid kit. "Hang in there! I'm getting the bandages!"_

* * *

_"It's okay." NN replied to Nunally while she was bandaging NN's arm. "I know Kallen didn't mean that. Right Kallen?" Nunally asked, but silence. "Kallen? Are you here? Where's everyone?"_

* * *

_"Gr..." Kallen was outside, while the sun was setting. Kallen was pissed off, once again. "You shouldn't have done that." Ogi said. "She might actually be useful you know..." Ogi patted Kallen in the shoulder, Kallen smacked it. "Don't touch me." Kallen said, while looking at the moving sun. __"Guys," Nunally and NN were next to the door. Waiting for them to get inside. "Let's go in." NN took a lolipop, then crunched it. _

_"You heard what she said, let's go." Ogi said. Kallen followed Ogi to the door, then openned it. They were inside, and Nunally & NN were in. "Hehe."_

* * *

**_Later..._**

* * *

_Everyone was ready to go to sleep. Well, except for NN. Kallen was in the shower, but NN knew she was done. Nunally was already sleeping. In a bunk bed with Kallen. She was in the bottom, since she wants to see the blue, night sky. Ogi was sleeping. Tamaki too. N__N ate another lollipop, and crunched it. She drank her soda last._

_She looked at the sky, it was of coarse, dark blue. It had stars, and the moon. The moon was crescent, and NN stared at it for a while. "NN..." Nunally said trying to get her attention. "What? I'm staring at stars right now..." NN looked at Nunally while speaking. __"I'm just checking If your arm's okay." Nunally said, "Is it?"_

_"Yeah, it's okay." NN unwrapped it. The scar was already gone. "NN? W-What the...-" Nunally was interrupted by NN. NN knew that Nunally didn't know about the contract comppletely. "You remember, about that contract?" NN asked, "Yeah, I don't really know completely about it yet."_

_"Well, I'll tell ya." NN said while tieing up the bandage again._

* * *

_"When you accepted the contract, I gained immortality (Well, sort of...) . And you gained geass (Sort of also..) . Your geass power is to control people on: how to die, how to be sick, or how to live. I only gave you the power to make people sick and die, and how to control their actions... And I only gave you part of my geass," NN stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heard footsteps in the porch. It was Kallen._

_"I here you are talking about something." Kallen said. "Oh, I'm just checking on NN If her arm's okay," Nunally walked to the front door of the abandoned house, then said, "Good night NN. I'll check on your arm tomorrow. "_

* * *

**_Nunally's Dream_**

_I was in a cave. It was dark and quiet. I looked around me and I didn't see an exit anywhere. I looked around again, and I saw a person. That person was carrying something odd, the person set it on the floor. "The puzzle pieces are almost complete. You have done what I wanted. Thank you."_

_NN was the shadow all along, but I didn't know what was the other one. She then looked at the figure, it still looked like a shadow to me. "Your... Welcome?" I said to NN. __"Now, I command you..." NN used her geass on me. "To go away."_

* * *

_"Yes your majesty. "_

* * *

_Then, my dream ended ._

* * *

_Liked? Hated? Review!_

**_What was up with the dream?! What was the figure? Why is Kallen angry? What caused Kallen to change!? NN said all her pieces are set. Is Japan at peace yet?! So many answers to discover, so many questions to answer! Figure some of them out in the next chap! Didn't make sense? Review!_**

* * *

_"All my puzzle pieces are almost place. It's fate that brought us here. Gather them up to make an explanation. I will make a win. Checkmate to all. Glory for you, him, and me..."_

* * *

**_Good Bye!_**


	8. Chapter 8

(Weird_ dream but oh well)_

**_Warning: Bad words..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Captured Princess _**

_"Hey, I forgot to forget to tell you," Nunally said. "Why do you have your nightmares with you, and I thought you were in school?!"_

* * *

_It was morning. Not as bright and sunny, but it is starting. It was cold, and the fog from last night was still there. "Sheesh, it's so cold..." Everyone was cold. It was around 50 or 60 degrees. Kallen's toes and fingers were numb and Nunally's. Everyone took a blanket with them, and Nunally came to check on the horse to feed it (Butters). _

* * *

_"Oh, you didn't hear the news..." Kallen said. "What news? Is it bad?" Nunally asked as she rubbed her hands together for warmth. "... Yeah."_

* * *

_"The news said a princess is missing. She's actually a major cause to elevens. Her name is Naecilci Qxi Britannia, I don't know which type of princess she is, but you can ask Ogi later." Kallen said, sitting in a rock waiting for the sun to come out. The Federation also blame us for capturing her. And that's why we are running away."_

_"That sucks," Nunally said. "Are they gonna find her?" Kallen stood up to see the sun, "Both. They are finding her, and they are threatening us to give her back."_

* * *

_"What are you guys talking about?" NN said while wearing shorts and a tang top. "How are you able to stand the cool?!" Kallen looked serious with a confused face. "I don't know, figure out yourself."_

_"Gr..." Kallen clenched her hand into a fist until it turned white. She hated NN, of course. "What? Got a problem?" NN looked at the sun. It was warm and shiny. "Oh, that reminds me. I want pizza."_

* * *

_"No pizza! You ate the rest!"_

* * *

_"One more day until were gonna meet the group NN, pack up." Kallen said with a naggy voice. "No... Too lazy..." NN drank her soda, then crunched her candy. "Gr! Get up! You lazy fat slobby pizza lover!"_

_"GRR!" NN and Kallen stared at each other. They were pissed off. "You're an **ass**!" "You're a **bitchy whore**!"_

_"Guys!" Nunally pushed in the middle of their fight. "Stop." She commanded, "Fine, as long as the lazy jerk does its work!"_

_"Your askin' for it whore!" NN punched Kallen in the face, Kallen pulled NN's hair. "Ouch! That hurt!"_

* * *

**_Later..._**

_"Okay guys, split up time." Ogi pushed NN to the left, and Kallen to the right. Tanaki took NN, And Nunally took Kallen._

* * *

_"Okay, calm down." Tanaki said. _

_NN was in the boy's room, Tanaki's side is a little messy; filled with garbage. "No! She was freakin' asking for it!" NN slipped through the room to the door. "Hell yeah!"_

* * *

_"Kallen, calm down!" Nunally yelled._

_Kallen was in the girl's room. Nunally's side. It was clean, since she didn't leave garbage, and she cleaned her bed. "No! We are gonna finish what we started!" Kallen went to the door, and NN bumped into her. Kallen punched her to the ground, NN pulled her hair to fall with her. They both landed head first. "Bitch!" "Ass!"_

* * *

_We are gonna finish what we started!_

* * *

**_After fight..._**

_"Thank lord they're done." Ogi said while Kallen and NN were sleeping. "Now, Lets go." Ogi carried Kallen and Tamiki carried NN. "... W-What the..." _

_NN woke up, and saw Kallen dead unconcience. "Yay... I won." NN raised her fist in the air, claiming her victory. "Yep, you won." Tamaki uncarried NN, then NN took a mini pony sticker. "What do you need that for?"_

_"This!" She stamped the sticker in Kallen's forehead. The sticker had a green pony, farting rainbows. "Ha! That's hilarious!"_

* * *

_Nunally rode her horse, and she read instructions for how to use a nightmare. It was already afternoon since NN and Kallen had a beat-up match. Ogi just talked with Tanaki, since he was bored. Kallen was still sleeping, and NN did her own thing. "Oh, I forgot. I need to talk to her."_

* * *

_NN was in the porch playing with candy, pretending they are dolls. "Hey NN." Nunally sat in a chair, then sat next to NN. "You remembered?" NN asked,__"Yeah. Can you tell me more about it?" Nunally asked._

_"Sure," NN said. " I said that I only gave you part of my geass, so to get them all, you need to find what I am finding." NN ended her sentence, then Nunally asked, "What do you want then?"_

_"..." Silence filled the room. NN didn't answer Nunally's question. "Are you okay?" Nunally poked NN in the shoulder, she didn't move a bit. "Uh.."_

* * *

_"She might be sleeping, leave her be, and plus, we are gonna meet our group tomorrow." Kallen said to Nunally. "kallen, your awake!" Nunally smileed to Kallen. "Yep, and I have a question for you Nunally..." Kallen said, "I'll answer it."_

* * *

_"Okay, did you put this sticker in my head?!" :[..._

* * *

**_Liked? Review!_**

_NN fights with Kallen! We figured out what was ''The Captured Princess!" What is the story of it though?! And what are the new recruits?! Only 2 questions to answer, but so hard to discover it! See next chaps soon!_

"Thank you, thank you Nunally..."

**_GOODBYE!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I skipped more than half of r2's series. I know, very unusual since Code Geass is the most awesome animes in the world... Anyways, I have a few things to tell you all before adding more characters in the story._

_Is Chiba and Toudou a 11? I know they are battling and all, but are they fighting because they are 11's? The next one is: Where can I find info about R3? *SPOILER WARNING* _

**_I'm trying to find it so I can find Characters. So can you tell my where I can find some? I'm gonna continue watching Code geass R2 so I can understand what was happening before lelouch's... AW GOD! I CANT SAY IT! ITS TOO SAD! :...(..._**

* * *

"Hey, ass. Wake up!" Kallen yelled while kicking NN in the face. "Stop doing that..." NN grabbed Kallen's foot then threw her across the room. "Ow!" kallen hit Nunally's bunkbed side. It woke up Nunally. "Wha..." Nunally looked at the room, it wasn't peaceful by the sound, or the sight at all. "Eek! Don't fight guys!"

Nunally hugged Kallen so she wouldn't move. Kallen struggled, then went out of Nunally'sgrasp. "I'm gonna kick you in the face!" NN heard what she said. She moved fast. She kicked Kallen in the stomach, thenpinned her down to the ground. "Like a boss!"

* * *

"_Not this again!" Ogi was waiting for the locked door to open. He was knocking on it, Nunally opened it. "Hi Ogi." Ogi stared at NN and Kallen, Kallen was pinned to the ground with NN's foot. "What happened now?"_

_"Well, Kallen told me to wake up or else she would kick me in the face..." NN replied mischieviously as she looked at Kallen. "B-But barely even packed her stuff to go to our meeting place!" Kallen and NN stared at each other, then continued their cat fight. :) __"You should of just told her to pack her stuff..." Ogi corrected Kallen. "HAHA!You suck Kallen!"_

* * *

_GGRRR!_

_LIKE A BOSS!_

* * *

_"Let's pack up some stuff, they should've been there by now." Ogi turned around to look at Nunally, Kallen, and NN. They were fighting once again, but Nunally tried to stop Kallen and NN from trying to. "Come on were late!" Tanaki pulled NN's hair, "OUCH!"_

_Tamaki disgrasped NN's hair, then continued walking to the trail. "Kallen? I thought you were smarter that this.." Ogi turned around to look at Tamaki, he was smirking at Kallen. "S-Shut up! I'm trying to shut ass up here!" NN giggled a little to Tamaki joke, she liked it. "Yeah.."_

_"You should have shut NN already, if you were smart enough..." Tamaki continued his joke. It pissed Kallen. "HA!" NN gave a laugh to kallen,_

_"Shut up! And let's get a move on here!" Ogi said while Nunally and Ogi were almost out of sight. "Hey! Wait for us for once!"_

* * *

_**LATER...**_

* * *

_It took a while to go through the mountains with Kallen fighting NN. Same thing goes with Tamaki making jokes about them fighting. Ogi and Nunally were at the front since they didn't want to mess up on the meeting time. The only good thing that made then go fast was their nightmares. "Hey, Ogi?"_

_"Whst is it?" Ogi steered th knightmare to the east part of the wavy and rocky plains. Well, you think you can tell me about the news about the princess.."_

_"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that a few days ago!" Ogi smacked his head, then continued his talking. "Well, they think Kallen and Tamaki and of coarse, the rest of the black knights took the princess. But it's not us, we didn't take her. They're trying to sacrifice 11's just to get her back, but that is not gonna help, and it's not our concern. They'll figure it out some time..."_

_"Why don't you fight back?" Nunally asked, Ogi sighed. "That will only make us look like we stole the princess, and they are too many of them to fight right now." Ogi steered more to the east, then lastly replied, "Were almost there."_

* * *

_"Were here." Ogi parked his knightmare inside the cave, Nunally screamed out 'Cheesecake!', and it echoed. "Cool." NN threw sticks and stones at Kallen, and kallen threw glass at NN. "Hey, that's dangerous Kallen." Tanaki stopped Kallen, then N threw a final blow of sticks and stones. "Ouch, that hurt asshole!"_

_"Like a boss!"_

_"Do you even know what it means?" Tamaki and Kallen took out the sticks and stones covering their body. NN answered, "...NOPE. I JUST SAY IT FOR FUN." NN threw her lolipop stick at Kallen, then Kallen was pissed off once again. "GR!"_

* * *

_"You shouldn't fight ya know..." Nunally saw a glimpse of a blonde haired girl in a cute matching dress, then a blue haired guy was next to her. "Hehe." A few more people came out: It was Toudou, Chiba, Chawla, and the 2 new people came._

* * *

**_Liked? Hated? Review!_**

_Kallen, Ogi, Nunally, and Tamaki are now meeting the whole group. Who are the new people?! Are they trustee? Figure out in the next chap in my weekends or friday! _

_It seems that my tests are getting easier, so no worries about that anymore!_

_'Goodbye..."_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you for the info. By the way, HAPPY CAVEMAN DAY FOR EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATED IT. Anyways, here's the chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 10: Meet me at the Base

_"You shouldn't fight." The blonde hair girl walked to Nunally as she shook her hand. Kallen walked to, and the blue haired guy walked to Nunally. "Hello." the blue haired guy shook Nunally's hand. "The name's Akito and Layla."_

_"Let's do this," Kallen saw the group gathered together. Nunally too. "Now." Kallen pointed at the map she's holding, then crossed it all the way to the meeting point, which Nunally and the group were now. "This is where we are." Kallen crossed her finger to the prediction of where the base is. "This is where the base is, right?" Kallen asked._

_"Yeah, its underground," Layla pointed at the base point. Nunally looked at everyone in the group: 'Akito, Chawla, Toudou, Layla, Kallen, Ogi, Chiba, NN, and Tamaki...'_

* * *

_"Where are the supplies?" Kallen asked the group, staring at them. "They're at the base." Akito said, "Everything else is there. We should go there now, If its a good time for a move-on." _

_ Kallen agreed with Akito, then used their knightmares to go to the base area. Far from the east, Kallen and the group were at their base. At first, Layla pushed a hidden button behind the trees' branches. Layla and the group were elevated to a big spaced area. It had a few knightmares, but still, the room was empty. "This is where we will put our knightmare frames."_

_Akito walked to the door in the corner of the knightmare room. He led the group to the groups' quarters to where they meet, where they sleep, and much more. "And here's your room Nunally."_

_Akito opened the door for Nunally, the room was much cleaner and much better than the rest of the group's rooms. Nunally noticed another bed, in the corner of a vanity, "Who's bed is that?"_

_"... Did I mention that NN is your room-mate?" Layla giggled as she looked at NN wearing her shorts backwards. "How do you know NN?" Nunally said with surprise. Tanaki gave a little look at Akito, then Layla. He thought to himself, "Layla is so sexy and hot. But... Akito, and her... Act, weird."_

* * *

_"Awesomeness!" NN raced to her bed, then jumped in it. It felt fluffy to NN. Nunally jumped into her bed, it was fluffy too, but Nunally didn't notice NN having the same feeling. "Like a boss!"_

_"Gr, shut up with that dumb motto." Kallen was obviously jealous of Nunally and NN, she hated NN more than Nunally though. "My motto is _NOT _stupid." _

_"Let's end the lounging, and get going..." Tamaki wasn't jealous, but was suspicious about Akito and Layla, he didn't trust them. "I agree with Tamaki, let's go." Ogi agreed to Tamaki. "Fine..."_

* * *

_"This is the last room I'm gonna show you," Akito and Layla opened the metal door. It creaked as it opened slightly. It was dark, the group went into the total darkness of the anonymous room. "... This, is where I create my weaponry."_

_The lights were flashing all over the room, the figure in front of them was exposed. it was a knightmare with white. The type of knightmare was a spider, it had a few black in it. And it looked like it fought a few knightmares in battle before. "Amazing!"_

_"It still needs to be repaired, since it was already used." Akito said as he patted a part of the knightmare spider. "This is the last place that I have to show you, you can now go to wherever you want to go..."_

* * *

_"Bedroom!" NN yelled as she ran in the long hallway. "Video Games!" Tamaki and other people raced to the hallway too with NN, but NN was faster. "Bedroom too!" Nunally ran as she opens the door right in front of her. "... That was fast."_

* * *

_"Can I see this type of knightmare? It's very rare due to what I see." Ogi looked at the knightmare's feature, the knightmare's damage, and the knightmare's controls. "That's a bad damage you got there." Ogi looked at the sides of the knightmare, then saw the battery container. it was crushed. "Don't worry, it will be an easy fix." Akito got his toolbox and other tools to start working on the knightmare's damage._

_"Easy?! Are you a pro?" Ogi looked at Akito as he fixed the knightmare. "Not really, I know a few things though..." Akito took out the broken battery out of the container, then took out the broken metals that were crushed, bashed, and burnt._

_"Oh, what are you good at then?" Ogi asked Akito what were his skills. "I'm good at blades..." Akito replied to Ogi, "Cool, Cool."_

* * *

_"Ice cream and Video games are fun!" Everyone played their favorite games on the play stations, Wii, 3ds, dsi, and X Box 360. For example, Super Mario Carnival (Forgot what it was called) "Ha! I beat you Kallen!" Tamaki pointed at Kallen, then kallen smacked it. "GR!" After smacking his hand, she smacked Tanaki in the face, then kicked him multiple times. "I surrender..."_

* * *

**_Later in another place instead of the base..._**

* * *

_"I want my sister!" A girl with black and red and white in her dress smashed a vase in the maidens' backs. "Ow..." She smashed and smashed until their backs were completely bleeding. "Were sorry our princess-"_

_"Royal and Future queen- princess!" She then kicked then as she was sitting in her throne. "I want pie, give me some!" The girl ordered some pie, the maidens gave it to them. "Good peasants..."_

_"Yes, royal and future queen." A man with blonde hair comes and a brown-haired guy comes with him. "Ah, so, how many Japanese did you killed this time?" She pointed at the brown-haired guy, then said his name. "Suzaku Kururugi... My LOVE OF MY DREAMS..."_

* * *

**_Later..._**

* * *

_"What do you think guys?" Nn runs to the room, her hair was shorter, and she had brown blush on. "Hm, that looks very cute NN!" Nunally commented NN, and kallen commented too, "I think it looks weird on you..."_

_"No it doesn't, she looks cute Kallen!" Nunally disagreed with Kallen. Kallen replied. "Fine..." NN gave a smirk to herself, "Of coarse, it's because I'm prettier than Kallen..." NN giggled, everyone laughed except Kallen herself. "Ha, that hilarious!"_

* * *

**_Interested? Liked? Review! _**

_Who were the people talking to Suzaku? Why was Suzaku 'there?' Akito and Layla seem to be trustee, but are they trustee enough to Tanaki?! Who is 'princess?!' So many answers to discover, so many questions to answer! Read the next chap soon! Hoped you had a good Caveman Day!_

**_GoodBye!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **__I hope the 10th chap is okay... Usually I'll make stories after friday or around weekends. My tests are no worries to me now. I don't need to study! XD Have a great day, and enjoy the chap!_

**_Ps: _**_Does anyone know an anime girl wearing a red dress, has brown hair, looks like a teen or pre-teen, and acts like an evil person? I can't find her pic anymore, I wanted to know the anime girl's name, but I can't find it! Later on the day... I saw another pic in the internet, and it had the person in it! She has diamond things in parts of her dress. Please tell me which anime is that, and what is the character's name is! I'll tell more detail in the end... _

**_Pss:_**_ It's not Rozen Maiden. Not Black Gold saw, or not Vocaloid._

* * *

_Kallen, NN, and Layla were at their bed rooms. The rest of the group was in the game room, except Akito and Ogi, they're at the repair room. "Can you hand me that Ogi?" Akito asked for the tool box, Ogi handed it to him._

* * *

Layla was in NN and Nunally's room, NN sat next to Layla as they talked. Talked about Akito. "I want pizza," Layla said, "Me too. Let's get pizza in the game room."

Layla and NN raced to the video game room, there was pizza. Layla took the first bite, she swallowed it whole. NN took 2 bites f her pizza, it disappeared. "... Hey!" kallen was in the room, she took the pizza box away from NN, Layla tripped her to get the pizza. "PIZZA!"

* * *

kallen went to the repair room to find Ogi, "Ogi! NN's hogging the pizza aga-" Kallen paused her sentence when she saw Akito and Ogi sleeping. Ogi was in the knightmare as Akito was in a chair next to a tool box. "Wake UP!" Kallen knocked the chair down, and Kallen smacked Ogi, making him fall to the ground back first. "Ouch!" Ogi fell conscience. "Ah!" Akito fell, and Ogi too. Now, they were both knocked out. "uh..."

"Fine! Go to sleep lazy cows!" Kallen was out of the room, Ogi looked for kallen, she wasn't in the room. "Dang it. What happened now?" Ogi stood up, then walked to the door. Akito woke up too, but after Ogi went to the hallway. "PIZZA!"

Kallen spotted NN and Layla gobbling all the pizza, Kallen punched them both. "Idiots! You don't hog the pizza!" Nunally heard a yell across the room, the rest of the group too. They knew she was really pissed. "What happened kallen?!"

"Ass! You dont freaking hog the pizza! And second bitch, you don't knock over me or else!" Kallen yelled at NN and Layla as she punched them in the heads. Ogi and Akito were there while Kallen shouted, they turned back. "You! Yogi bear and blue hair guy from Vocaloid, get in here NOW! XD!"

* * *

Nunally ate some of her cookies while Kallen was everyone in the group, except herself and Nunally. "You, need to stop snoozing for once! You, dont hog all the pizza! you, would've helped me! You, should've woke up when I yelled your name! And last and NOT least, ASS! You owe me a soda and pizza! I'm STARVING HERE!" Kallen hit NN, Ogi, tamaki, Akito, and Layla in the head. "You've should've acted better than that!"

* * *

"Okay, that's enough kallen! Stop hurting them!" Nunally said as she grasped Kallen in the hips. "H-Hey! let go of me!" Kallen struggled but this time she couldn't get out. Tanaki stood up to get an ice pack, NN went to get some pizza, layla was also getting an ice pack, and Akito went to get an icepack, then go to the bathroom.

"GR." kallen snorted as she went to her bed room. She shared a room with Layla, she snorted at that too. "You shouldn't do that." Layla was in her bed, she laid still for a while, then looked at kallen. "You were acting like an idiot to me instead of me and NN..."

"You were the idiot instead of me," Kallen replied. "No you were Kallen," Layla disagreed and replied, "Hitting people would never solve your problems..." Layla looked kallen straight in the eye again, this time she added something that was strange. "And what would happen If you did that to your sweet, sweet lelouch?"

"WHAT?!" kallen's eyes widened, "Since when did Lelouch get in the conversation?" kallen took her pocket knife, she was ready to strike. "Well, I'm making a point... Or should I say, pay- back?" Layla smiled, Kallen reconsidered to hurt Layla. "That doesn't solve anything."

"Well then," Layla said. "How about this..." Layla showed a picture of 2 boys and 3 girls. they were all in a yard filled with flowers, it was colorful, due to the sunlight reflecting in the camera lens. That's what Kallen thinks... "Figure it out yourself, okay?"

* * *

_**Liked? Review!**_

_Why was Layla talking about lelouch in the conversation?! What was that picture?! Who were the people in the picture?! 3 questions, 3 hard answers to discover! _

_'It's starting, and its starting. Now.'_

_C. .: She has red on the top of her head (HIGHLIGHTS) And she wears dresses. She has brown-looking eyes and that's all I know._

**_Goodbye!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: NN's sister**_

* * *

NN walked around the hall fiddling with her pizza, and eating it. She went back to the Video game room, no one was there. It was already 11:30 pm, so most of the group was sleeping. The group played video games and got in trouble by kallen for the whole afternoon and night. "That sucks, no one's here."

Kallen walked in the hallway holding the picture Layla gave her. She thought deeply into it. "Who is that..." kallen bumped into Tamaki, "Oh, sorry kallen."

"Watch where you're going." Kallen pushed Tamaki to the wall, after that, she left. "That's weird, she usually yells at me." Kallen went to the snack room, next to the video games room. She ate her pizza there, then looked at the picture again. The picture had 2 boys, and 3 girls in it. "Who are they?"

* * *

The picture theme was a garden, filled with grass and flowers. The 2 boys had brown and black hair. The girls had brown hair, pink hair, and blonde. "Who..."

"What are you holding, bitch?" NN was standing on the chair, eating Kallen's pizza while looking at the picture. "Nothing, get me another pizza, ass.'' NN noticed herself eating Kallen's pizza, then she looked at her shorts, it was backwards. "Oh, okay, bitch."

* * *

Layla walked to the repair room, it was a mess. "You should clean this up." Layla saw Akito sleeping in the chair. Layla laid on top of him, then went to sleep. "Well, good night."

* * *

Ogi heard someone moving, then saw Layla laying on Akito. "Huh," Ogi saw them cuddled peacefully, so he didn't bother to disturb them. "Zzz..."

"... Sh." Ogi whispered as nunally opened the metal door. "Why aren't you sleeping Nunally?" Ogi looked at nunally as she rubbed her eyes. "I couldn't sleep, I ate too much pizza lately." Ogi giggled as he heard Nunally answer. "Well, make sure you don't eat too much. Oh, also, make sure you don't wake up the love-birds."

"What love birds?" Nunally looked around the messy room, then saw Akito and Layla cuddled like a ball of yarn. "Aw..." Nunally sat in another foldable chair, then drank some water. "Do you know where's NN?" Nunally asked, "No, did you check her room?" Ogi answered, "Yeah," Nunally said. She gulped some water, then returned it to the mini refrigerator. "How about the video game room?" Ogi asked, "... I'll check that room." Nunally answered as she walked back to the door.

* * *

NN ate her pizza, then walked the hallway. She saw Nunally saying her name. She went to her. "I've found you! Finally!" Nunally said. "Oh, sorry." NN stuffed a pizza in her mouth, then drank the last of her soda. "So, what do you want?"

"I need more information," Nunally answered. "About the contract." Nn looked at nunally. She was serious." Okay, what about it?" NN said.

"I have powers to kill people and make people sick, right?" nunally asked, "Yeah."

"Then, are there effects to it?" nunally asked. NN stood there, she looked at Nunally for a while until she snapped out of it. "oh, um... Yes, there's a big effect, and they're something that is similar to the life one."

* * *

"First of all, the death does last forever, but the life one doesn't. When you kill the person with your geass, you are able to bring a person back to life. When you bring a person back to life without killing someone first, you become sick and die." NN said to Nunally. "Okay, so, what happens If I want to kill multiple people?"

"If you kill multiple people, you can bring multiple people back to life. But," Nn answered, "Since I have the life geass, I can only bring people back to life If I want to." Nunally stared at the ground, then said. '... That's all I need to know. Thank you." Nunally left the hallway, to the girls' bathroom. Then Nunally locked the door. "... Are you really that desperate, nunally vi Britannia...?" NN thought.

* * *

"... I see." Nunally thought. "I cant do it." Kallen was also in the girls room, she was done showering. "Oh, why aren't you sleeping Nunally?" kallen asked Nunally as she dried her hair.

"... I just had a dream. That's all." Nunally said while digging through her bag filled with clothes. "You should unpack that Nunally."Kallen said. "... I'll do it later. thank you." nunally said. "No problem."

* * *

**_Later..._**

* * *

_It was morning, and everyone was still asleep, except NN. She was awake the whole day, and not sleepy. She stared at the big picture a girl wearing a dress for a long time, and only blinked once a minute. "Ass, that's weird. Go to sleep already."_

_"... No." NN disagreed to Kallen. Kallen didn't care. "Whatever. Don't complain it to me..." Kallen heard NN say something disturbing. "Shit's up our ass."_

_"What?" kallen said as she slapped NN. "... I sense a presence on top of us." NN pointed her finger up the roof, then crossed her finger the red light in the roof. "What the...?"_

* * *

_A large boom was heard across the room, the group knew it was trouble. "Nunally!" Kallen yelled Nunally's name. NN looked up the sky, it was something that she suspected. "... Sister." A large pink knightmare caught Nunally, accidentally. "Aw man! I thought I caught you! I blame my maidens for this!"_

_"What?! You have a sister?!" Kallen asked. "Yes, she my sister. or should i say, long-lost sister..." The pink knightmare squeezed Nunally hard, it hurt Nunally. "Ow..."_

_"Let go of her, and you can take me instead!" NN stood up to the pink knightmare, it stayed still and said. "OH NO! It would spoil my plan, NN!" The pink knightmare disgrasped Nunally, then targeted NN. "Time to die!"_

_"Wrong!" Akito shot something in the air, it shot thousands of bullets, making the knightmare fall over and damage some parts. "Eek! My pretty knightmare!" The pink knightmare got up, it was steaming. "I'll come back to kill you NN! Someday! "_

* * *

_"... She barely had any damage yet. Just a few scratches." Kallen said. "My sister can be very weird and so on..." Ogi and Tamaki saw Akito holding or, wearing something in his arm. It was large and it looked like it has lasers in it. "What's that Akito?"_

_"Oh, nothing." The object disappeared, then Akito walked out of the dust and smoke. ".. Not true." tamaki said. "let's see it." Akito looked at his jacket, then took out the object. "There, it's a weapon that i still need to fix."_

_"Woah, you make cool stuff..." Ogi searched around the controls, it looks like it was used too much, and misplaced in the laser beam. "Oh, the laser beam needs to be fixed..."_

* * *

_Layla and NN cleaned the floor, and Tamaki lazily slept in a foldable chair. Akito unusually fixed the roof very fast, and resumed fixing his weapon. After cleaning the floor with help from ogi, Kallen, NN and Nunally ate some pizza. Nunally were bandaged in the chest and legs, she had some bruises and another bruise in the chest. Kallen bandaged it, and NN watched as she drank some soda._

_"You okay Nunally?" Ogi and Tanaki asked Nunally. "Yeah, I'm okay." Layla and Akito walked straight to the hallway, then went to the repair room. They both looked at each other, then Akito blushed a little. "You should've gotten another foldable chair..." Akito said. "We ran out."_

_Nunally and everyone else went back to what they supposed to do and want to do. Sleep, Eat pizza, talk about things, and fixing the weaponry. "... We did not, liar."_

* * *

**_Liked? Review!_**

NN has a sister?! What was her name?! Why was she there? What for? Why did she try to kill NN?! Find out the answers! See next chap soon!

_**Goodbye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone, I edited my chapters and corrected some mistakes. I still can't find the anime girl, so, can anyone tell me who she is? Second thought, hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: My Demands & Commands_**

_"I didn't know you had a sister NN." Nunally folded her dirty bed sheets, then threw it into the laundry. NN threw hers in Nunally's face, Nunally yelled out, "Hey!"_

_Kallen threw NN's sheets in the laundry, since Nunally was talking to NN."Hey, Nunally! NN!" Tamaki busted the door, and carried pizza boxes in his arms. "... Pizza!" NN raced for 3 pizza boxes. Layla busted the door, smelling pizza. "AW GOD! NOT AGAIN!" Kallen yelled. "Let them be, we have more..." Tanaki pointed at Ogi, carrying 7 pizza boxes. "Wow, that's a lot."_

_"Excuse me," Layla took 2 pizza boxes that Tamaki had left. She took them all. "... Okay, now I get why you always yell at NN and Layla..." Nunally gave a little laugh, and Kallen gave a fist to everyone, except Nunally. "Now, let's get the freaking pizza! GR!"_

* * *

_Ogi ran to find Layla, Ogi looked at the Video Game room, the bed room, the head quarters, and snack room. "Where is she?" Ogi finally looked at everyone's rooms. No one was there. "Where are they..." Ogi thought for a bit, and an idea popped in his head. "The weapon room!"_

* * *

_"Mm. Thanks for the Pizza NN," Akito ate some pizza, and Layla too. "Also you, Layla." NN ate 3 pizza boxes already. Layla ate all of hers with Akito. Nn shared some of hers, but suddenly, the door was open, it was Ogi. "There you are!"_

_Ogi looked at NN and Layla sharing the pizza. "Well, that's rare." Ogi closed the door, then took the 7 pizza boxes with him. NN looked at them hungrily. "Protect this Akito." Ogi went to the door again, the door opened and closed. "... Pizza. Come to me." NN took 1 pizza box, then ate it. "Hey, dont eat that." Akito said. __"So? I'm starving here!" NN stuffed a pizza in her mouth. "And its just 1 pizza box!"_

_"God! I'm hungry!" Kallen and the group opened the metal door. NN and Layla were sharing for the first time. Tamaki looked confused. "What the..." Kallen looked around the room, there was more pizza. Kallen took 1 pizza box, then sat next to NN and Layla, then ate some pizza. "I thought you hated us."_

_"Well," Kallen exclaimed. "At least you now have some manners and self respect.." Kallen ate her pizza, then Ogi went inside the room. With some soda. "Can we have one Ogi?"_

_"What the? I thought you didn't like them." Ogi thought for a bit, but it seems he cant figure it out. "Ow well, here's your soda."_

* * *

_"Thanks." NN said._

* * *

**_Later..._**

* * *

_Kallen for some reason didn't yell for the rest of the day. She liked the behaved NN, and NN finally acted like a good lady. "Did you notice NN and Kallen changing for some reason?" Kallen folded new bed sheets for Nunally's bed, and NN fixed hers. ".. Yeah. It's very obvious, but weird." Ogi played the PS3 with Tamaki, while talking about Kallen and NN. "Yep."_

_"Can you hand me that NN?" Akito fixed the top of the spider knightmare. Kallen in the bottom. NN handed the tool box to Kallen, "Thanks, NN." Akito smiled as they were getting together. Layla frowned, "I'm going to get soda really quick." NN ran to the door, it opened, then closed. Akito turned back to his work, then Layla sat there looking at Akito. "..."_

* * *

_"Okay, Nunally, this is your knightmare..." Ogi introduced Nunally's knightmare to Nunally herself. "Wow! Is it brand new?" Nunally asked as she observed it. "Yes, I'll be teaching it too you, since Akito is fixing the weapons right now." Ogi helped Nunally get up the big Knightmare, then Nunally was handed a drive for it. "Now," Ogi said. "Put the drive in the hole in your right, top."_

_Nunally looked at the top of herself. A hole was in it. She locked it in. The knightmare activated, and Nunally saw the gears in front of her glow with light. "Wow..." _

_Ogi replied to Nunally," See the screen? Ajust it." Nunally heard his demand, she did it. She saw the controls for the knightmares, she used them. "Good, so you know how to move and attack?"_

_"Yeah, I was with Suzaku in a knightmare..." Nunaly pretended she was a boxer, she was a prodigy with the controls. "Very good. Later on, when we get into a fight, you are able to shoot at other knightmares, okay?" Ogi said and asked. "Okay."_

* * *

_Nunally was done with her training that took hours to master. She walked in the hallway, then saw NN walking with kallen. "Oh, Hi NN! Hi Kallen!" Nunally hugged them both, NN smiled, Kallen too. "Hi Nunally!"_

_Nunally ate some pizza, and drank some water. "So, NN," Nunally said as she ate more pizza. "Can you tell me more effects about the contract?" Kallen was outside, looking at the sky, it was peaceful, like Ashford school, it was good memories, but, also bad. "Lelouch..."_

* * *

_"Are you sure you remember?" Nn said. "Yes, NN, now tell me."_

_"Since you have geass to make people sick or die, you don't need to look at them." NN said. Nunally asked a weird question, "What happens If I want to kill you?" _

_"... You can't kill me. Remember, immortality. ANd 2nd of all, If you kill me, you wont get to revive your brother..."_

_"How do you...?" Nunally was shushed by NN. "... I need to tell you more, so shut it."_

_"If you make 2 people sick, that equals death, causing me having another ability, making people come back to life." NN said. "And..." Nn sighed, "If you fulfil my wish, you will get the rest of my geass. That's all I'm going to tell you for toda-" _

_Nunally grasped NN's hand, then teared. "What is your wish..?" Nunally teared even more. "... It's to kill Naelcilci, the princess. Then, I need to get an elixir from my sister. That's all."_

_"THAT"S ALL?!" Nunally stopped crying, she has some guts to do that. "I'll do it, for Lulu!" Nunally shook NN's hand. Nunally was joyful, she was going to get her brother back. Nn looked at Nunally. She frowned. 'It won't be easy though...' NN thought._

* * *

**_Liked? Loved? Review!_**

_After getting more information about the contract, Nunally is filled with tears of joy! What **IS** the elixir? Where is it? Most of all. When is Nunally going to fulfil her dream? And where is Lelouch's grave?  Hard questions to answer, answers to discover... See next chapters soon! Didn't get chapter? Review!_

**_Goodbye!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's_**_** Note**__:__ Hello everyone! This is the last chapter I'm going to publish for this weekend. Next weekend or after friday, will be the publish date of the next chapters. Speaking of chapters, hope you enjoy this. _

**_PS:_**_ Go to this website, you'll laugh. And its popular in the world and Youtube. (un-nightcore version)_

**_ Hppt:/ Youtube. com watch?v=jd3ms4IcRxg_**

Nightcore matches electric techno. X out the spaces.

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Battle Time!_**

_"Zzz..." NN was sleeping in the chair, Kallen shook her. "Nn, wake up." Kallen shook her again, NN woke up. "Pizza and sausage- Oh, it was a dream :(" NN looked around the room, she was stil in the snack room. NN got up, then said, "Hey Kallen." NN put her plate in the sink, washing the crumbs and sauce in it. "Can you tell me what time it is?"_

_"It's 12:20." NN rinsed the soup bubbles out of the plate, then put it in the dish-washer. "Thanks." NN searched the refrigerator, then found some soda. "Want one?" NN asked while holding a soda. "Sure. Thanks."_

_"Seems you're getting along..." Ogi and Tamaki went inside the room, Tamaki looked at NN. NN looked back. "You want a soda?" NN looked at Ogi, while holding another soda. "No thanks." Ogi and Tamaki said._

* * *

_NN went outside to feel the breeze of the sun-setting sky. The colors of the sky were orange, red, and pink. "Colors. Look like pizza..."_

_"Has anyone found NN?" Kallen and Ogi searched around the hallways and rooms. Even the weaponry room. "Hey, Nunally," kallen said. "Have you seen NN?" Nunally stopped eating her pizza, then answered. "She's outside."_

_"Thanks." Kallen walked out of nunally's room, to the hallway, to the elevator. "NN? Where are you?" Kallen looked around, but she couldn't find NN in the area of trees._

* * *

_NN walked around the forest, she heard something behind her, she blocked it. "Haha!" A pink knightmare showed up, then locked her lasers and guns at NN. "Hehe, you won't run away so easily!"_

_"I'm not so sure about that, sister." NN took something in her pocket, then showed it to the pink knightmare. "... Yes," the pink knightmare said. "That's from mother. Isn't it?" NN looked at it, then answered, "Yes, you want me to break it?"_

_"... Don't ruin the plan NN," The pink knightmare stood there, not shooting NN. "You remember. You're jealous..." NN put back the object in her pocket. "And all I need left is your elixir, sister. Time to die." Nn took out a gun, but she knew, it wasn't going to work on a knightmare. "Oh! I won't fall for that trick anymore!"_

_"Oh, really?" NN pressed a button in a tree, a tree transformed into a cannon. NN shot it, then it hit the pink knightmare. "Eek!" The pink knightmare knocked over a tree, it fell. _

* * *

_A large boom was heard, and the group and of course, kallen knew it wasn't good. "There she is!" kallen ran to the fallen tree, she found Nn, with a pink knightmare. NN broke the head of the knightmare, and the person in it fell out of the knightmare. "uh..."_

_"TIME TO DIE." Nn shot her gun at her sister's head. She was hit. The blood raced down her dress and face. The knightmare sht down instantly after the death. it also alarmed loudly. "... Damn, I knew it. She alarmed the knightmare."_

_Kallen stood there, Nn killed a person. Nn then walked to her sister, taking a glowing blue vial out of her hand. "... Well, what are you waiting for kallen?!" NN looked at the shocked kallen, then finished her command. "Get the group to set up for battle! A thousand knightmares will come for us you know!" NN speed walked to the elevating floor, then jumped in it. "Let's go!"_

* * *

_"Guys! The enemy is coming!" Kallen and NN busted the metal door, and the video game's door. They warned them to attack, and to be careful of the thousand knightmares. "A thousand?!"_

_"yes, NN told me that. And. She killed her sister!" kalen complained about it. They were shocked about the short story. "Oh my..." Nunally said. "That's not the problem right now! lets fight now!~"_

* * *

_NN got a gray knightmare and Kallen took her red one. Ogi and Tamaki used the blue and turquoise one. Nunally, Toudou, and Layla used their brand new knightmares,. Chiba took the look-out role. Akito finished repairing his white spider knightmare. And he gave his other weapon to Nunally, for an emergency. "Okay, use that if you're in ?" Akito gave it to Nunally, nunally responded to him. "Thank you."_

_NN jumped to the surface floor, she then zoomed in the sky, a bomb landed into the base. It made a large boom, but it wasn't enough to make the base corrupt. "Die!" NN shot the knightmare with her beam. It fell and didn't move. "Hehe. Die!" NN was air-borne, she shot the knightmares in the sky. Akito then jumped into the surface floor. His knightmare crawled in the forest, for look-out. Ogi and Nunally went as partners so Nunally would know how to fight. Everyone else went to the surface floor as a group._

_"Ready?" Said Ogi and Chiba. "Ready!" The rest of the group split up, they were on the radar. "Die, everyone! Die!" NN yelled as she blasted a beam at the 5 knightmares in front of her._

_"Die!" Akito knocked over 6 knightmares, then 3. "Di-" Akito stopped saying it when Kallen was behind him. "Hey, Akito, give me a hand here!" 30 knightmare were heading for Kallen, Akito gave a laugh. "Ha!" Akito transformed into knightmare style, it was amazing to Kallen. "Woah!"_

_Akito smashed 7 knightmares, then 7 more, he blasted 3 beams at 10 knightmares, he finished his fight with another beam, but a different one. It knocked out the 30 knightmares, they were all melted. Kallen handled the 3 knightmares behind Akito, then Kallen gave him a thanks. "No problem."_

* * *

_NN was looking at the war, it was beautiful. To her. "Ah, good days, am I right?" NN didn't even laid a finger on an enemy, except her sister. ".. No. I'm still jealous."_

_"Ha!" NN gave a laugh. "You know, Nunally looks like she's a pro in fighting..." NN pointed at Nunally, she was fighting a knightmare. "Oh," The speaking figure grabbed NN's neck, threatening to choke it. "You know, I'm immortal." NN grinned at the bleeding sister that she shot. "... Me too. You can keep the elixir, but someday, I'll take yours."_

* * *

_The battle wasted many hours, Akito already used 2 batteries. kallen used 1. Ogi and nunally seperated since Nunally was good at her fighting. But not exactly. She used her geass multiple times on people. She killed 30 with her geass and used the arm 12 times. More than 40 were killed by Nunaly's knightmare. "My eye hurts..."_

_The fight was already over, Chiba announced it in the wacky talkies that the knightmares have. (Forgot what they were called) Everyone was back at base. The base was okay, but it smelled like burnt wood for the whole day..._

* * *

**_Liked? Review!_**

_Nunally knows how to use a knightmare! NN exposes a part of her plan! Her sister is jealous of what? Is NN's sister Naelcilci?! Might be so! How can NN's sister be killed by Nunally?! Is the elixir that important? We need more info about the picture! What was it about?! So many questions, so many answers! Read next chap very soon!_

**_Good Bye! _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone! I'm going to cut to the case, with 2-3 chapters each weekend. Sorry for the people who are busy in weekends, but..._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

_"Calm down Nunally," Layla was in the bathroom with some eye drops, and a small case in her hand. "It hurts." Layla opened Nunally's eye, she looked at it, and she sighed, then giggled. "..Hehe, here." Layla used the eye drops on Nunally's eye. She opened the case with eye contacts with it. It had the same color as her eyes. "What's that for Layla?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Make sure you don't take it off though." Nunally used the eye contacts that Layla gave her, it looked the same as her other eye. "Does it hurt?"_

_"Nope! Thanks!" Nunally rushed to the door, to the hallway, and on to Her and NN's room. "My eye's okay guys!" NN heard the door open, Kallen too. They looked at Nunally's eye, it was okay. "Thank lord you're okay!"_

_"Like a boss!" NN smiled, Nunally too. They went to the snack room, there was pizza. "Like a boss!" Layla smelled the pizza in the snack room, but also the burnt wood from the surface floor. "Eew... I smell the burned wood again."_

* * *

_Akito was repairing the damage of the knightmare, once again. He's fixing the other knightmares too. After fixing his and the others' , Ogi and Tamaki came. "What's up?"_

_"... Finished." Akito walked to the small fridge to get some water. Ogi stared at the knightmares, they were completely repaired. "How can you repair so fast?" Tamaki gave a strange look at Akito, Akito ignored him. "Hm..."_

_"What are you looking at?" Tamaki was interrupted by Ogi, "Oh, nothing." Tamaki walked to the repaired knightmares, not a single thing was not repaired. Everything looked like it was brand new. "What type of tools do you use, Akito?"_

_"Just normal ones." Akito placed his water back in the fridge, then walked to the door, "Bye." The door opened, then it closed when Akito passed the metal door. 'Sheesh, something's weird about him...' Tamaki thought._

* * *

_"Hey, guys!" Nunally yelled with excitement. "My eye's okay!" NN opened the door while she carried a box of pizza with her. "Want some pizza?"_

_Layla rushed to the door, making Layla bump NN. "No, have some of mine." NN gave a look to Layla, Layla too gave a look to NN. "Hehe."_

_"GR!" Kallen pushed NN and Layla, "Stop acting like stupid idiots!" Ogi and Tamaki were laughing hard while Kallen raised her fists at them. "So you didn't change, didn't you?!" __Ogi and Tamaki were bursting with laughter, Kallen knocked their heads with her fists. "haha... That hurt..." nunally looked at kallen, Layla, Tamaki, Ogi, and NN. She giggled after that._

* * *

_"You big nag!" NN said teasingly as Kallen looked pissed. "You watch your mouth lazy pizza slob!" kallen punched NN in the face, NN laughed. Nunally was happy that everyone was happy, and Kallen was pissed. She liked it this way, even though the way didn't include her big brother, Lelouch. "Hey, you okay?" Akito patted Nunally in the shoulder, Nunally smiled. "Yes, I'm okay."_

_"How 'bout your eye?" Akito asked. "Um, its okay." Nunally said. "That's great, see ya." Akito looked at Layla and NN, and he stood there staring at them for a while. ".. I'll see you later, Nunally." Akito walked to the exited and childish NN, and the emotionless Layla. Leaving Nunally all alone with nobody. "Hm..."_

* * *

_Kallen stomped her feet to her room, and once again, her anger issues continued. "i going to beat her up!" Kallen thought for a minute or two, she remembered something. She took out the photo that Layla gave her, It made her think in a deep thought. "Let's see here..."_

_Kallen was shocked she couldn't believe it. She started tears, then folded the picture back to her pocket. She rushed to a tissue box, then wiped her tearing eyes. She sat in her bed for a while, thinking of her old memories, memories that were old, memories that were awful in her heart. _

_Kallen heard a knock on the door, she opened the door to see who was knocking, it was Nunally. "Hi kallen, I was just checking If you're okay." Nunally smiled, then Kallen smiled. "You've stayed in your room for a while, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm okay." Kallen thanked Nunally at the end of the conversation, and closed the door. Kallen took the picture out of her pocket, then unfolded it. She looked at it for a while, then continued her deep thought in her bed._

* * *

_Nunally walked to the game room. Tamaki, Kallen, and Ogi were playing the Playstation. Tamaki won, and Kallen was second place. "Gr! Let's do another rematch!"_

_"No way! Again?" Ogi and Tamaki laughed as Kallen raised a fist at Tamaki. "At least you're not in 3rd place, right Kallen?" Ogi joked with Kallen, Kallen's anger continued. "GR!" Nunally giggled as she saw the 3 fight and happy. She greeted Ogi and Kallen. Tamaki too. Nunally took a soda from a small fridge, then played the Playstation with Ogi, Kallen, and Tamaki._

_"I win! Finally!" kallen shouted her glory, Tamaki too. They both had the same score, I was in second place. "You guys keep on beating me! Not fair!" Ogi complained, "It's just a game, Kallen, calm down."_

_"Shut up, I won, I WON!" kallen shouted her glory again, Ogi and I laughed. "Ouch, stop smacking me!" kallen punched Tamaki in the shoulder, Kallen thought he deserved it. "I beat you!" kallen lied and continued smacking Tamaki. "No, we both won, stop doing that!"_

* * *

_After the Playstation game, Kallen walked out the Game room. She looked at the picture in her hand, then opened the door to the weaponry room. Layla was sitting in the sleeping Akito, Layla looked at Kallen. Layla didn't blush. "Um..."_

_"I see you figured out. Right?" Layla looked at Kallen, she was blushing. "U-Um... Y-Yeah."_

* * *

_ kallen shook her head, then tried to focus on Layla instead of the sleeping Akito. "I think I know, who the three people are.' kallen pointed at the brown-haired guy, the black-haired guy, and the blonde-haired girl. "It's them, right?"_

_"... You regained your memories, didn't you?" Layla stared at Kallen, tearing angrily. "Yes, I know everything."_

* * *

_ "Now, tell everyone, everything. Pizza lover..."_

* * *

**_Layla gives a photo to Kallen in the last chapters, then realises 'something'. What is that 'something'? When is she going to tell the group? So many answers to discover, and so many questions to answer! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, read next chap later!_**

**_GOODBYE!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Told you so! But instead of bragging about telling the truth, I'm going to brag about making a chapter!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Kallen looked at Layla, and Layla looked at Kallen too. Layla looked up her forehead, she had a 'V' in it. kallen knew that mark, the mark that only CC had. 'How about you tell me everything you know first..." Layla said. "it would be almost impossible to remember now, if you know what i mean."_

_"You used geass on me!" Kallen said. "i know what you did, and i will make everyone remember!" kallen took her pocket knife in her secret pocket. Layla blocked the attack, kallen tripped over a tool box. "Ah!"_

_"... Tell me, everything you know." Layla demanded while pointing Akito's gun at Layla. Kallen didn't have to choice to run or hide away from the gun, so she told Layla everything she remembered. "... After the Zero Requiem, I had to go back to school as a normal girl. Nn was a sister of the missing princess, Naelcilci.' Kallen got up to her feet, Layla pointed the gun to her head, then locked the trigger. "And..."_

_"After that, Naelcilci's sister blamed me and the group for killing her or capturing her. " Kallen looked at the gun pointing to her, she doesn't have Layla's trust yet. "... A war started because of the missing princess, Naelcilci was helping the Japanese until..." kallen stopped her sentence, she forgot who she saw next, she looked at Layla again, the gun wasn't pointing at her head. It was pointing in the ground._

* * *

_"Is that all you remember, Kallen?" Layla laid the gun next to the small refrigerator. Then took a bottle of water and pizza in the nearby table fast. "... Yeah. That's all."_

_"Then let me refresh some memories,' Layla ate her pizza whole and drank some water. She laid the water in the table, then took her 2 index fingers to Kallen's temples (Is that what you call the massage place, people?)_

_"... Oh," Kallen thought or a while with Layla's freezing fingers in kallen's temples. "I saw you and... Nn. Nn said that she was..." kallen made a confused look on her face, Layla stopped her fingers from massaging kallen. "Did NN say that SHE was Naelcilci?"_

* * *

_"Yes," Layla answered. "It was part of the plan for messing up people so the people wont remember who IS Naelcilci."_

_"But," Kallen said. "That makes us the criminals ya know!" kallen clenched her hands into balls of fist, 2 of them. She made an angry face, again. layla made no emotion. "It's NN fault that we have to go away from Ashford Academy! You bastard!"_

_"... You shouldn't call me bastard," Layla said. "You should call NN that, all the blame goes to her..."_

* * *

_"It was her plan anyways..."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm going to be busy in Sunday, so i can't make any in Sunday. (21st of Oct.)**

**More information will be shown in my profile.**

* * *

_Chapter 17: (I don't know what to name this chapter...)_

* * *

_Kallen took the gun, then pointed it in Layla's head. Kallen giggled, Layla smiled. "Oh, really?" Layla pulled out another gun of Akito's, she locked the trigger. kallen knew the trigger was already locked, kallen shot it. _

_Nothing happened, the gun didn't even have a bullet. Layla put her gun down, then saw Kallen's terrified face, she laughed. "So,' Layla asked. "Let's keep the secret to ourselves for a while, until it's time." _

_Layla walked behind Kallen, the flipped her hair at Kallen. Kallen stood there, Layla walked to the door, then closed it. "... I still need to know more of my memories."_

* * *

_"... What happened?" Kallen forgot Akito was here, and he was sleeping in the foldable chair. "... N-Nothing, I was just about to-" Kallen stopped her sentence, she wondered If Akito knew about what happened. "... I mean, um..." kallen turned to Akito, he was stretching and yawning. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Kallen yelled. __"Of course I am," Akito answered while still stretching. "I'm listening." _

_"Well..." Kallen was interrupted when someone barged in the door, a smell of burnt pizza rushed kallen's nose. It was NN. " I need help! Pizza's hurt!" Layla barged in the door too, but there was a big difference from them; Layla had steam and black smears all over her, and NN just smelled like burnt pizza. "Dont tell me you set a pizza on fire..."_

_"Layla was cooking pizza, then I came, and then Layla wasn't paying attention. And then the pizza caught in fire!" Layla slapped NN in the face, then NN sprayed some water at Layla's eyes. "Haha!"_

* * *

_"Where's the gloves?" Ogi asked Akito while cleaning the microwave. "Right here." Kallen wiped the dirty counter, and NN was putting the fire extinguisher back to where it came from. Ogi found the gloves, then took out the pizza that was half burnt, and half-cooked. "Well, at least half of it is good."_

_"Gr.." Kallen punched Layla in the head, Layla did't do anything. NN watched the fight, she was glad that she wasn't the one that was going to be hit. Nunally smelled the burnt pizza, and she walked to the kitchen. Ogi, Kallen, Layla, NN, Tamaki, and Akito were there._

_"What happened?" Nunally looked at the half pizza, she grabbed a piece of it, it was good, but smelled like it was burnt. "Did the pizza caught on fire?" Nunally asked while getting water to rinse her mouth of the yucky-ness of the pizza taste. "Yeah," Kallen said. "And someone couldn't focus on cooking!" layla was hit in the head again, but it was blocked by Akito. "You should stop hitting her."_

_"..." kallen thought for a while, she remembered that she needed to know about her memories of... Something. "... Fine." Kallen walked away, Tamaki stared at Akito. "Hm..."_

* * *

_Tamaki walked back to his room, suspiciously thinking, "That Akito guy is... weird." Tamaki thought for a while, while laying down in his bed. An idea popped in his head, he decided to spy on the 2 new recruits for the 'Abandoned' Black Knights. 'I should spy on Layla and Akito! Good Idea awesome cool Tamaki!'_

_Ogi stared at cheerful Tamaki, he made a confused look at Tamaki, Tamaki saw it. "What? I just got something on my mind ya know!" Ogi stopped staring at him, then walked out the room with chocolate bars._

_Tamaki walked out the door too, after ogi did it. Tamaki opened the door to the weapon room, he looked around. Layla and Akito were sleeping, and once again, Layla was sleeping on top of him. Tamaki stared at them for a while, then interrupted himself to get some water. _

_"What are you doing here?" Layla heard the noise of the mini-fridge, then awakened to see who it was. "Oh, it's you." Layla said as tamaki drank some water. "... Nothing, just getting some water." After answering layla's question, layla fell to deep slumber in Akito shoulder. "Weird..."_

* * *

_"Are you jealous?" Layla asked suddenly. Tamaki stopped looking at the 2 love-birds, Tamaki answered, "No, just caught up in a daze." tamaki took another drink of his water, then walked to the slightly opened metal door. Tamaki closed the door, then he turned around. He saw ogi and Nunally giggling. "Are you really that jealous?" Nunally and Ogi asked. "W-Were you guys spying on me?!"_

_"Sorry! We couldn't take an oppurtunity to waste, am I right?" ogi laughed as tamaki got pissed. "J-Just leave me alone right now..." Tamaki walked away from the gigglers; Nunally and ogi, then opened the door to his room. "Gr... They were sleeping, I guess that wasn't the right time."_

* * *

_NN played some checkers with Nunally, NN won. "Wow, you're good at checkers." Nunally commented NN. "I bet no one can beat you!" NN giggled as Nunally said that. "Thank you," NN said. "But that's not really true."_

_Ogi volunteered to play checkers with NN, NN won again. "Wow, you're good." Everyone was in the gamerooom since everyone didn't need to do anything today. Tamaki played some checkers with NN, NN won by blocking his way. "Dang it!"_

_"Okay, that's enough gaming for me!" NN stretched out her arms and legs. She yawned as she closed her eyes. NN walked to her room, Layla was there. "Why are you here?"_

_"... I'm not going to play checkers." layla said while sitting in a chair. "oh," NN said. "But it doesn't mean YOU et to go to my room..." NN bragged about her room, but the conversation wasn't over..._

* * *

_"Did Kallen get her memories?" Nn asked layla. "yes." Layla took out a yellow note, it was signed by Naelcilci. NN grinned, then opened the note. It said that it was time, time for attacking... "PERFECT. Everything is planned."_

* * *

**_Liked? REVIEW!_**

_I know, people DONT CARE... about NN, but for a liittttlllllee hint, NN is a major part, same as Nunally. (Even though I don't talk about her much in this chapter.)_

* * *

_**What is NN planning? Why would she need a note from her sister? The note says: 'her guards found out the secret base, and they are attacking!'**_

_**HOPE U LIKE THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

_Goodbye!_


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm going to make 2 stories for this weekend! Hope you enjoy the chapter, meet you in the end of the chapter!

Next chapter will have more and more Nunally in it. This has Tamaki in it the most.

* * *

**_Chapter 18: You little Spy_**

* * *

_Nunally walked to the slightly opened door, she escorted herself to her bedroom. Nn was smiling, Nunally smiled too. "You were great at playing checkers NN!" Nunally commented NN again, she stopped smiling. "Oh, thanks..."_

_NN took a red book under her bed, there was a bunch of writing on it. Nunally stared at it, NN was writing a story. "What are you writing NN?" Nunally asked while staring at the cursive-drawn writing. "Oh, I'm making a story."_

_NN went to the first page, then proof-read her story. The story looked like it had 20 chapters, and at least 1 or 1 1/2 inches._

* * *

_Nunally grabbed her clothing, then went to the girl's bathroom. Kallen and Layla were taking a shower, Nunally was next. She went to an empty shower stable, with walls covering her from her friends. "Who's there?"_

_"it's just me Kallen." Nunally said while opening the shower, beginning to squirt the water in her hair. "Have you seen NN?" Kallen asked. "Yeah, she's writing a story."_

_"Oh," Layla closed the shower, then grabbed her towel. She covered her hair instead of her body, she dried her body fast, then fastened into clothing. Kallen was done next, Layla had some hair dye in her hair, which was obvious due to some yellow-green showed. Kallen looked at Layla put on her dye, Layla hid the dye, but she knew she was too late._

_"What do you need that for?" Kallen asked. Layla calmed herself to speak. "... my hair is losing its color. I'm having split ends..." Nunally heard what Layla said, she was sad. "oh, poor you Layla!"_

* * *

_Tamaki didn't trust Akito and Layla still, they were too suspicious to him. Tamaki continued his daze. A few minutes later, an idea popped in his head. Instead of spying on him, why can't he just sneak in their rooms? "... Perfect."_

* * *

_Tamaki planned to go to Layla's room first. He knocked on the door, no answer. Tamaki predicted that she wasn't there, he was right. Layla doesn't go to her room often._

_Tamaki looked around Layla's room, it was empty. All it had were posters of pizza, a bed that was barely touched by its owner, a drawer, a shelf, and a small piece of paper in a frame._

_"Why are you putting that on?" Kallen asked Layla. Layla stood frozen, but she told herself it was too late. "... My hair is losing its color." Layla lied as she prepared her hair for drying. "Oh, that's bad." Kallen said while covering herself with her towel. Nunally heard what Layla said, she didn't know that she was losing her color of her hair. _

_"That's sad Layla!" Nunally said while Layla was arranging her hair. "... No worries Nunally." Layla ended. _

_Layla finished brushing her teeth, combing her hair before dying it, then let the dye dry. The girls bathroom door opened, then closed. Kallen finished combing her hair, and her dressing up, then started to brush her teeth. Nunally stopped her shower from straying the water, dried herself, then combed her hair. Nunally and Kallen were the only ones in the bathroom._

* * *

_Ogi finished taking a shower, Tamaki too. Tamaki laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling. Ogi walked in the room, Tamaki looked angry. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah," Ogi disturbed Tamaki's daze, Tamaki looked at Ogi, he was taking 2 chocolates out of his backback. After openning the door, cheers of chocolate bursted out of no where._

* * *

_Tamaki continued his daze, he still didn't trust Layla and Akito still. NN was okay, but too hyper and spoiled. A few minutes passed, an idea popped up in Tamaki's head. Instead of spying, he should sneak in their rooms for imformation. "... Perfect."_

_Tamaki knocked in Layla door, no answer. He planned to sneak and check out Layla's room first, since Layla didn't go to her room often. Tamaki closed the door slightly, he looked around the (almost) empty room. _

_The room had posters in it, the posters were posters of pizza. Tamaki looked at Layla's bed, it was barely touched by anyone, or her. Tamaki spotted 2 drawers and a small shelf for books, Tamaki surfed around the 2 drawers, they were filled with clothes, and a big pillow. "Why would she put a pillow in her drawer?"_

_Tamaki searched the bed, nothing was there. He didn't touch the covers, so Layla wouldn't know that he sneaked in into her room. Tamaki searched around the book shelf last. He found a mini diary, filled with information about where she goes. Most of them says, "Pizza Hut?!"_

* * *

_Tamaki sneaked into Akito's room, Akito was showering. Tamaki looked around Akito's room, it wasn't messy. Tamaki saw a bookshelf, just like Layla's. He looked through the books. He found a photo book. "What the...?"_

_Tamaki turned the fron cover, a page was exposed. There was a picture of a kid, it was Akito, but... A little different. Tanaki turned to the 2nd and 3rd page, NN was in it, but smaller. The 3rd page had Akito and NN in it, they were playing with a blonde haired girl. Tamaki looked at the 4th and 5th page, Tamaki froze._

_He turned to the other page so he couldn't see the picture, but the rest of the pages were blank. After closing the book, Tamaki heard the shower turning off. Tamaki rushed to the slightly opened door, after putting the Photo Book back to the shelf. He closed the door quietly, enough that a sound could come out off the door._

* * *

_"Now, why would he have a picture like that?" Tamaki thought while walking in the empty hallway._

* * *

**_Later..._**

_Nunally heard the door open, it was Tamaki. "Hi, Tamaki! Where were you?" Nunally looked at Tamaki, he was depressed-looking, Ogi sighed, Nunally frowned. "What happened?"_

_"Nothing Much." Tamaki looked at the game that Nunally, Kallen, and ogi were playing. It was Mario Cart. "HAHAHA! I won!" Kallen yelled joyfully._

_"Th-That's a Cheat!" Ogi rubbed his head, Nunally giggled. Tamaki asked to join the game, Ogi, kallen, and Nunally accepted. NN enterd the rom after the first game with Tamaki, and she had 4 pizza boxes with her. "I'm full, so here's the pizza!" _

_Kallen raced to the pizza, Layla busted into the door to get the boxes to. Kallen bumped into Layla, Kallen and Layla fought like a dog and cat._

_NN and Nunally laughed, Ogi giggled. kallen bumped everyone in the head, except for Nunally. "GR!" Kallen growled at Tamaki and Ogi, it was funny to Nunally, only..._

* * *

**_Liked? Review!_**

_Tamaki sneaked through Akito and Layla's personal stuff! What was the picture that Tamaki was so depressed about? Read next chapter later!_

_PS: Sorry for publishing this at the night. (OR LATE MORNING...)_

**_GOODBYE!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy the last chapter for the weekend! This chapter is mostly about Nunally, YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Tears of Nunally**

Nunally looked at the time, it was 3:45. Nunally checked the outside world, the surface. The wind blew her blonde hair, flowing and flying with the rhythm of the wind. Nunally interrupted the wind with her hand, she looked up. The sunset wasn't there yet, Nunally knew it was going to come in the next few hours.

A gust wind interrupted Nunally's daze in the sky, she heard loud noises in the forest, she knew it was the enemy. She ran back to the entrance of the base, she closed it then. She looked for the group, she called everyone's name. "Guys! The enemy's here!" Kallen heard Nunally calling. She ran to her, Ogi followed kallen running. "What's going on?"

Nunally yelled, "The enemy's here! We have to attack!" Nunally and Ogi ran to the parking for the knightmares, Kallen tried to find the others. "Tamaki, Akito, Layla, NN, Toudou, Chiba, everyone!" Kallen yelled out, then opened the video game room. Everyone was there, getting out of their seats. "We hear ya!"

* * *

Nunally ran to her knightmare, and Ogi ran to his knightmare too. Nunally pressed the elevator's button. The elevator led to the surface floor. Nunally went to the west, ogi went North, kallen saw them go both North and West. kallen told tamaki to go South, he did. Kallen went East. NN went to her knightmare, and the elevator, she went to the East, then to a mountain for a view in the sky.

"You here, sis?" NN said as she saw a small shadow of a figure. "Yes, I'm here.' The shadow moved, then crossed eyes with NN. "Hi, sis." Nn smiled, Naelcilci frowned. "When is it time to fulfil your awful wish, sis...?'

"Just you wait," Nn looked back to the sky, she smiled more. "He'll remember." Naelcilci grabbed Nn's shoulder, she looked at the happy NN. "I liked it when we were little. I hate today."

"Don't worry, my wish will be fulfilled!" NN smiled even more, Naelcilci continued to frown. "Why are still happy? And you know," Naelcilci clutched NN in the neck. "I need to go back to my family." NN's smile evaporated like water. her face turned revolting.

"Now, now. I don't want to talk about our family." Nn pulled naelcilci's arm back, Nn smiled again. "I promise, my wish will be fulfilled! Don't feel bad for me about the past!"

* * *

Nunally smashed the knightmare in front of her, she reported to Chiba in the radio-like-walky-talkie. "Almost all the knightmare enemy's are gone, Chiba!"

"Got that!" Chiba checked the screen, no one died. No signal lost. For some reason though, NN's signal appeared no where in the screen. "NN's signal is missing... Now why is that? Her signal not dead, but it's not showing." Chiba looked at Toudou, he wasn't angry. "She's in a mountain, talking with an enemy, I predict."

"Why?" Chiba was confused with Touhou's prediction. Toudou answered to Chiba. "She's talking with an outsider, her sister." Toudou looked at the screen, there was a purple dot, in the corner of the screen. "Over there, the corner of the screen."

"... She has a sister?!" Chiba said. Toudou answered a 'yes.' " Kallen told me, not you. Sorry." Chiba made a pouty face, "Oh, wow Kallen..." Chiba complained looking away.

* * *

Nunally looked around, not a single knightmare was spotted. She looked further in the woods, she was a person crying. it was a kid, he dug through the metal that were black and orange-like. He wa crying, he saw the bleeding man. nunally's heart was broken because of this. it reminded her about her brother. The boy spoke to Nunally, "Who killed my daddy...?" Nunally spoke out the truth. "I did," Nunally teared like the little boy. She was sorry. "I'm so sorry..."

The boy put his face down, he cried even more. Nunally started to cry even more, more memories popped in her head, about her brother. "I-I'm-" the boy interrupted nunally, he said. "It's okay,"

The boy stopped crying, he stood up, then put his away from himself. "Shoot me, I have no reason to live now.' Nunally cried even more, she hallucinated about her brother, and the boy's father. "Shoot me..."

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Nunally shot the boy, the blood bursted like a rocket, and a firework. The blood splattered in nunally's nightmare, and the trees, and the broken knightmares. Nunally yelled, yelled so loud the birds flew away from her. It echoed, echoed loudly that NN could here it. "WHY?! WHY?!" Nunally cried loudly. The images couldn't get out of her head, it was painful, a painful hallucination.

Nunally fainted, Nunally cried so much that she fainted. Chiba looked at the cameras in Nunally's knightmare, Nunally fainted. Chiba said to Toudou, "Nunally's down, I repeat, down!'

* * *

Chiba announced it to Ogi, Ogi quickly rushed to the West. He looked at the bloody and dirty knightmare, it was Nunally's. Ogi turned to a bloody spot, it was a splattered, dead boy, Ogi stopped looking a half second later, due to the yuckiness. "nunally, are you okay?"

ogi openned the shaft entrance, Nunally looked like she cried a bunch of times. "Nunally!" Ogi escaped his knightmare like a mouse in a hole. he shook nunally, Nunally woke up wide-eyed. "AHHHH!" Nunally yelled loud.

Nunally fainted again, ogi knew something went wrong. he told Chiba that nunally fainted because of some type of scare. Chiba told Akito about it in the radio thing, he rushed to see nunally as little as 5 seconds. "NUNALLY ARE YOU OKAY?" Akito yelled.

No answer. He then rushed like a cheetah to her. He was there. Ogi commented Akito, "That was fast." Akito said nothing, he quickly towed nunall's knightmare, ogi commented again. "it's seems like you're angry."

"Well," Akito said. "I always get to the point, right?" Akito got up in his knightmare. Ogi too, with Nunally by his side. "Right." Ogi answered. "Let's go."

* * *

**Liked? hated? SAD? REVIEW!**

_Poor poor nunally. But good chapter, right? I liked it too. I was hearing 'Tears of an Angel' while typing this. But that doesn't really matter. All that matters right now are the questions and answers! Review now! See the next chapter very soon!_

**_GOODBYE! SEE YOU SOON!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Did you have a good halloween? I did! Anyways, hears the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Its Maybe Just a Nightmare of a Dream...**

_Nunally felt herself twitch. Her body felt numb in the outside, slightly painful in the inside. She tried to get up, her muscles were stiff. It hurt for her, she didn't try to get up, she stayed still._

_A few minutes passed, she was able to move her body. She heard someone snore, Nunally opened her eyes to see who it was._

_ It was Tamaki, next to him was Akito and Ogi. NN and Layla weren't there, but Kallen was next to Nunally hugging a pillow. Nunally stared at the room in front of her, she was in her and NN's room. _

_Nunally blushed lightly, but giggled last. She got out of the covers, Kallen snorted. Nunally giggled again, Tamaki snored as kKllen snorted. Overtime they did it, Nunally giggled. Nunally giggled so much, she laughed, falling in the ground knocking on the floor with her hand. A few seconds later, Akito and Kallen woke up._

_"Nunally!" Kallen yelled hugging Nunally. Akito smiled, then shook the sleeping Ogi and Tamaki. "Uh... W-What happened?" Ogi looked at the floor, it was Kallen and Nunally hugging each other while screaming and yelling. "Nunally, you're okay!"_

* * *

_NN walked through the hallway, she heard a noise nearby. She knew it was Nunally and Kallen. NN smiled. She began tilting the door to the noisy room, NN yelled out, "Nunally! You're okay!"_

_NN looked around the room, it was messy and smelled like guys. Nn covered her nosed, then said, "Eeewy! it smells bad here!" NN waved her hand next to her nose, she began covering her nose with a small hanky (I think that's what you call it.)_

_Nunally smelled the room, she didn't notice the sweaty smell. It smelled weird, but Nunally looked at the vanity. Nunally took the perfume bottle, she strayed the room with the scent, the weird scent disappeared, the new scent filled the room and everyone's noses. __"Ah! That's better!" NN commented._

* * *

_Everyone leaved the room, they waited just for Nunally to get well. Nunally felt better in the few minutes she woke up, she started to have a few headaches when she starts walking, but good thing it wasn't as major as an injury._

_Nunally went outside to feel the breeze, it wasn't the same breeze as the ones she felt after... Her 2nd fight. It felt like normal wind, not knightmare wind. It flew strands of Nunally's hair, not all of her hair._

_Nunally turned to the West, seeing a pink bloody knightmare. 'That's NN's sister's knightmare...' Nunally thought. Nunally looked around the knightmare, it was damaged severely in the top half of the knightmare. Nunally grabbed a strange cloth on the floor, it was part of the dress. Nunaly stuffed it on her pocket, then left the knightmare alone, laying in the tree._

* * *

_Nunally forgot to think about her dream, she almost forgot about it. The dream was scary, and no one was there. She was walking in a hallway; Milly, Suzaku, Nina, Rivalz, and everyone was there. Except for Lulu and Suzu._

_Once she figured it out in her dream, she cried in her dream. it wasn't necessary, but she did it. Everything went black after that, Nunally opened her eyes to stop the black background._

* * *

_"Go back to reality," Nunally stopped dazing about her dream. In Nunally's mind, Nunally remembered the she didn't know where else to go. She was nearby the Weapon Room, Nunally opened the door for no reason._

_"Hi Nunally." Akito picked up his toolbox filled with tools, then answered to Nunally. "Oh, hi..." Nunally walked to the small fridge, she drank some water, then sat in the foldable chair._

_"Did something bad happen?" Akito asked Nunally. "No, just relaxing." Nunally drank her water again, Aito stared at Nunally as he walked to the White Knightmare, now known as the Alexander. He figured out a name for the white knightmare, he worked hard for finding a name for the knightmare._

_Nunally stopped drinking her water when she heard the door creak, it was Layla. "Hi," Layla said. Akito walked to the fridge, getting a drink of water. Layla unfolded a chair, then sat on it while eating her pizza in her hand. Akito looked at Layla, he said, "Why are you eating pizza? You already ate 3 boxes."_

_"Well, I was still hungry," Layla resolved. "But at least this is the last one that I'm going to eat for today." Layla stuffed the pizza in her mouth, then took Akito's water, and drank it. "yYu know," Akito said. "I already drank that."_

_"SO?" Layla protested. "I don't care?" Layla drank the water again. Akito was disgusted. Nunally stopped gazing at Akito and Layla, she drank her water as well._

* * *

_NN was outside, attempting to fall down the cliff. She used her dress as a little parachute, it worked for a few seconds. NN landed into another cliff, he tried parachuting it._

_ NN tripped in the edge, she didn't use her parachute to save herself. She twirled, making her land, and do a cart-wheel. "Ah! Good excercise!"_

_Nn looked at the ground, she was back where she was, on the surface floor. She looked up the sky, the cliffs were very high. NN didn't mind. She ran to the nearby trail, leading back to the top of the cliffs. "Let's do that again!" _

_"LIKE A BOSS!"_

* * *

**_Liked? Review!_**

_Nunally gets a dream, ramdom stuff happens! :)_

**_GoodBYE!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**I will be working on some YouTube stuff, so sorry about the 'HANG.' But anyways, here's the chapter, hope you ENJOY.**_

* * *

_Chapter 21: Our friends can be a great memory :)_

_"Again?!" Tamaki lazily yelled. "I saw it! Let's go!" Kallen looked for Nunally in her and NN's room, she wasn't there. Next was the snack room. not there. Last was the weaponry room, she was found there. "Nunally, the enemy!"_

_Nunally, Tamaki, and kallen raced to the others to attack. Nunally needed help, due to her accident in the last battle. "Now why would an underground base be so easy to find?" Tamaki already passed the elevator, and went West. He saw a cliff, NN was falling from it. Tamaki heard NN yelling. "THATS BECAUSE I KILLED MY SISTER!"_

_NN pulled her dress down, making it hard to see through her skirt. Tamaki didn't try to not look at her dress, he looked at her dress like a normal perv would do. "What's up?" NN asked._

_"Were being attacked again..." Tamaki lazily said. NN laughed. "Ha!" NN ran behind the gray knightmare, NN ran behiind Tamaki. "Better get used to it!"_

* * *

_"Die!" Akito slashed tthe knightmare behind him, then raced to the one in his left and right. Kallen striked the one from Akito's front, he thanked her. Ogi and Nunally worked together. Ogi and Nunally were located in the Eastern Southern, being tracked on Chiba's and Chawla's radar. _

_"Are they all there?" Toudou looked in the radar, everone was there except NN. "... Why is NN not located?" Toudou asked Chawla, Chawla answered. "She's not on the radar because she's about to head out the South. Making Nunally and Ogi located to the East." _

_"Okay. That means everyone's okay for now," Toudou ended. "Now let's hope for the better." Chiba looked at Toudou, then looked at the radar. Nn was heading to the West._

* * *

_Hours passed, and the group didn't lose their signals. NN seems to be stumbled with Tamaki, Ogi and Nunally are splitting up, and Kallen and Akito went different ways. Tamaki stayed in the West, NN went to the North with Kallen, Akito is still heading Northern Eastern, Ogi is still on East, and Chawla decided to go south alone._

_Toudou and Chiba were the only ones checking the radar, and Chawla doesn't seem to see anyone in the South. Nunally guides her knightmare to the left, and to the right. Nunally blocked the trees ahead, she zoomed into the cameras to see what was in front of her, there were 9 knightmares._

_Nunally smashed 2 in the left, 1 on the right. 1 in front of her. She turned around, seeing Akito destroying the one about to attack her from the behind. "Thank you." Nunally said in the radio walky-talkie. "No problem."_

_Chawla smashed the knightmare in front of her, 2 knightmares were coming her way. She destroyed them with the gun, it exploded the knightmares. She turned around, seeing nothing left to defeat. "Wow, this place has so less knightmares._

* * *

_Nunally confronted 11 knightmares, enough to defeat her knightmare. She began to retreat, Nunally confronted 3 more knightmares. She is surrounded. Nunally was struck with 3 blows, they were severe, so severe it even hurt Nunally in some spots. _

_"Damn!" Nunally looked at the screens, the damage nearly corrupted the arm of the knightmare. She guided her knightmare as fast as she could. She blocked the trees topping the sky. But it ended with a dead-end. "dammit!"_

_Nunally turned around, the knightmares surrounded her again. She was about to get shot by those knightmre frames. But that wasn't going to happen._

_"Nunally!" Akito bashed the 4 knightmares, then 2 more. He raged through the knightmares, blasting them with his laser. It wasn't a regular laser, it hit the last of the knightmares, WHOLE. Akito turned around to check on Nunally, she was almost torn to pieces. "Go back to the base, the knightmare won't last long."_

* * *

_Akito followed Nunally back to the base, he transported the knightmare to the Weapon room, but not fixing it. Instead, he went to the girls bathroom. Nunally felt awkward with Akito being with her in a girls bathroom, but she didn't try to embarrass Akito. _

_"Ouch!" Nunally felt a sting in the burnt area of her arm, it stung like the one in her dream. Akito apologized. "Sorry about that." Akito stopped rubbing the cloth for the wound, then attached a large band-aid to it. he checked the other arm If there was another bruise, there was another burnt area._

_ Akito rubbed the cloth to it, then attached another band-aid to another burnt area. __"Is that all of it?" Akito asked. "Yes," Nunally answered. "That's all. Thank you."_

* * *

_Akito reporteed toudou about what happened, he also told kallen and the rest of the group about it. Nunally didn't bther to take off the band-aids, they were the same ones that Lulu would give her. Nunally thought about Akito, it couldn't be._

_She stopped thinking, then went to the video game room. Everyone was there, hugging Nunally with big arms. "Nunally, are you okay?" Kallen asked. "Yeah, I'm okay.' Nunally answered back._


	22. Chapter 22

Layla stared at Nunally with poisonous eyes, Nunally didn't notice it. Layla stopped when Akito went to the room, he was heading for the snack room, the snack room door was at the corner of the Video Game room. Everyone stopped their attention to Nunally, they stared at Akito. He was just heading for the snack room, alone.

After that, Layla walked away, leaving the video game room. Tamaki stared at Layla, he stared suspiciously at her. Nunally stood up when everyone stopped hugging her, she looked around the room, it had the TV on, everyone was watching and playing a video game. Tamaki didn't like the silence, Kallen too. Tamaki started talking, "Well, let's get back to our game!"

Kallen started to speak also. "Yeah! I'm going to player 1!" She raced to Player 1. Tamaki pouted. Nunally was about to speak to Kallen, but it seems that she just wanted to play the game. Nunally looked to the left, it was Ogi. Nunally thought of talking to him. "Hi Ogi." She said. Ogi communicated with Nunally, "Something wrong Nunally?"

"Um, no, but..." Nunally paused for a few seconds, then finally remembered what she was going to say. "I thought we were fighting the enemy!" When Nunally said that, Ogi smiled.

"Well," Ogi said. "For some reason, they had to retreat." Nunally thought about what Ogi said, she believed it. "Why's that?" Nunally asked. Ogi answered. "I don't really know, but I did know it was something important. Toudou was able to hack through radio chats, you should talk to him about it."  
_

**_"_**_What's in your pocket Nunally?" Kallen said while looking at the hanging piece of cloth in Nunally's pocket. "Oh," Nunally said. "That's my hanky." Nunally stuffed the cloth back in her pocket, hiding it away from kallen's eyes. "Okay."_

* * *

**_Wherever NN is..._**

* * *

_"I'll have to see you soon, sister." NN turned around, then walked on the red carpet, under the red carpet, marble floor. "__Hold on," NN's sister halted NN, NN turned back. "What now?" __Naelcilci raised her hand up to her. "Is everything under control?" NN sighed. "Yep! Under control!" _

_Suddenly, the large door opened by its own. 3 guards came out, and a brown-haired guy showed up. "Oh! Suzu, my sweet! :D" Naelcilci gave an air-kiss to him, the brown-haired guy bowed to her. "I'm back, princess." __Naelcilci looked back to NN,"Well," she frowned. "I guess you have to go sis."_

_"Bye bye," NN stood up, she turned around, then started skipping like a little girl would do. She passed the brown-haired guy, he looked at the skipping NN. She was wearing a dress with a big bow, it seemed similar to him._

* * *

_When Suzaku noticed the skipping girl, he looked at her. Her bow, and her brownish hair, and her dress. It seemed similar to him. "... NN?!" Suzaku thought about the skipping girl._

* * *

**_Liked? Loved? Hated? Didn't understand? Review!_**

* * *

_**NN was spotted by Suzaku! Why was NN there in the first place? And why was Suzaku there too?** We know **Naelcilci is NN's sister**, **should she be going home?** We don't know why the enemy retreated! Read next chapter very soon!_

**_Goodbye!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Forget it.**

_Suzaku looked at the skipping girl. "... NN?!" Suzaku grabbed the girl's hand, the girl turned around. It was NN. "Is that you?!" Suzaku didn't let go of her wrist, NN kept struggling. "L-Let go!"_

_NN struggled even more, making her fall. Suzaku disgrasped NN, they both fell. After that, Naelcilci spoke. "Suzu! How dare you?!" Suzaku got down with one knee. Suzaku bowed to Naelcilci, "I'm sorry. I thought she was my... friend."_

_Naelcilci knew NN was NN, so she lied to him. "Go back home, Lily." Naelcilci said a lie, NN got the message. She skipped back to the door, the door opened by its own. Suzaku stopped bowing, Naelcilci stood up._

* * *

_"WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" Naelcilci cried. Naelcilci slapped Suzaku in the face, he rubbed his cheek. "I-I..." Suzaku was hushed by her, then hugged. "Well, past is the past. I MISSED YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Naelcilci cried again._

_"I visited you yesterday." Suzaku replied. Naelcilci yelled. "That isn't enough!" Naelcilci hugged Suzaku again, but tighter. "Please stay!" Naelcilci hugged tighter and tighter until the guards spoke._

_"Ah hm." One of the guards coughed fakely, which interrupted Naelcilci and Suzaku. "... Well then, We'll have to talk about my missing bounty again, right?" Naelcilci asked Suzaku and the guards. "Yes, we'll have to. Again."_

* * *

_"Hi, Toudou." Nunally spoke to Toudou, Nunaly was sort of nervous. She didn't really talk to Toudou before. Nor did she meet Toudou in the Weapon room, snack room, or ever stumbled to him before. "Oh, hi Nunally. Is your burns okay?" Toudou looked at both of Nunally's arms while asking the question. Nunally answered. "They're fine."_

_Toudou asked Nunally. "So why are you here?" Nunally answered the question. "I have to know how we retreated, and I need to know about our last battle's radio chat." Nunally looked around the room. It was where Toudou and some other people keep track of the knightmare's signal, radio chat, and cameras._

_"Oh, sure." Toudou walked to the computer, he typed in the password. Nunally couldn't read the password. Nunally asked Toudou. "So... Can you tell me what's the password too?" _

_"No." Toudou answered Nunally without respect. Nunally didn't like it. "And why?" Nunally looked at Toudou with angry eyes. Toudou got confused. "What?!" Toudou said angrily_

* * *

_._

_Nunally remembered that she had contacts on, she thought of Layla putting the contacts on her... Was it true? Layla knows about Nunally's geass? That may be true. Nunally took out her contacts, then looked at Toudou. She commmanded. "Why don't you tell me the password now...?"_

_"As you wish." Toudou typed the password. It showed it. "PuppiesandKittiesareAmazing. That is my password." Toudou went to the records. He ended his sentence. "The password for the voices is CoscoDoesn'tSellLongChairs." :D_

_"... Okay." Nunally oddly remembered the passwords. Then searched around the computer. The geass wearied out, Toudou was in his control. A little. "Uh..." Toudou felt dizzy, he swayeed back and forth like a heavy leaf. Last, he fell in-conscience. Nunally laughed. "Hehe. Easy."_

_She found the radio recording. She searched through it. The title said, "Battle #3." Nunally pressed it, since it had the date next to the title. The recording of the enemy was there. Mixed with Akito's, Kallen's, Ogi's, Tamaki's, and everybody elses. The recording played._

* * *

_Rustling started at first. It was the trees brushing. Akito's voice was heard first. It was very loud. "DIE!" After that, a person screaming was heard in the radio chat. Nunally had a painful feeling. Another scream was heard, this time, it was louder. In the recording, something sounded like it broke. _

_ The person possibly dislocated their leg. The person kept on screaming. Until the gushing of blood was heard, and a breakage to the bone. It wasn't Akito who was hurt. It was the enemy. Nunally felt like she wanted to puke, but she sat silent still._

* * *

_Many hours passed, and Ogi was in the end of the recording. The recording spoke. "I have you surrounded." The enemy raised it's gun, which it sounded lie it was going to shoot. And it was about to shot. The enemy locked his gun at Ogi, which it sounds like it. But someone spoke in the radio. _

_"Retreat." the radio said. "Why?" The enemy spoke to the other enemy, which Nunally wasn't really sure of."Because," he said. "Because what?" The enemy said. "Orders." He said while in a stern voice. "... I don't beli-" He was cut out by the unknown person. "NOW." Then, it ended._

_Nunally closed the laptop, Chiba was opening the door. She spoke. "Hi Nunally!" Kallen and Chiba were together, she was showing something in her phone with Kallen. Nunally waved a hi. "Oh, hi Nunally! What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, Toudou just showed me the records." Kallen looked around, Toudou was in-concience. When Nunally looked at Kallen's face, Nunally remembered Toudou laying on the floor in-concience. She turned around, it was Toudou. Chiba noticed. She ran to Toudou. "Toudou! Wake up!"_

_Toudou twitcheed, he opened his eyes, he remembered that he was talking to Nunally. He checked on the computer. Nunally was already in the records. Toudou didn't feel well, so he sat to a nearby edge. "Uh..."_

* * *

_Chiba gave some water to Toudou, he drank some. He told Chiba that he passed out while talking to Nunally. And that's all he remembered. Chawla walked in the room, she asked Toudou what happened too. After that, she wondered. Chiba too. "Why didn't Nunally bother to tell us he's in-concience?" __Nunally looked at the time, it was 5:30. __"Already?" She thought._

_Nunally looked at the hallway. NN was skipping, holding a piece of pizza in her hand. Nunnaly greeted NN, but that wasn't the rest of her sentence. "Hi NN! Where were you?" Nunally asked NN a question, NN answered. "Pizza Hut! Eating a lot of PIZZA!" Nunally got the answer, but there was some differences with NN's smell and clothes. NN didn't have a spec of pizza sauce in her dress, her bow wasn't messy, and her smell of pizza didn't burst in Nunally's nose. _

_Smelling NN, Nunally asked. "How many pizzas this time?" NN looked at Nunally, she answered. "Oh, not much. I drank too much soda. 3 or 4 I guess." NN took a bite of her pizza, Nunally thought for a while, she stopped when her thinking seemed a little weird. "... Okay. I'll see you later!" Nunally walked away, passed NN. Nn walked away too, after Nunally. Both of them dissappeared from the hallway to somewhere else._

* * *

**_Liked? Hated? Review!_**

_Nunally uses her geass! Not much questions in this chapter! Why was Akito SO angry in the records? Was it just enjoyable to him? Find out later! Very SOON!_

**_Good BYE!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone! What's up? I didn't really like my weekday, it was sooooo boring. My friends hanged out with their other friends, instead of me. I feel sad now. :( ANd that's why I yped this chapter early!_**

**_But anyway's, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also, PLZ REVIEW-FAV-FOLLOW!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 24: One of us is untrustable..._**

* * *

_Nunally walked away as NN did too. Nunally turned back after she went away from NN. NN wasn't following her. Nunally gave a sigh, then started walking to find the weaponry room._

_Kallen yelled out, "I WON!" She raised her fists in the air, it hit Tamaki and Ogi. Tamaki complained, "Ouch! Stop doing that every time you win!" Kallen felt something push her, she fell down to the ground. Tamaki and Ogi stared at the dizzy Kallen. When Kallen rebooted, she looked pissed. Pissed at Tamaki. "GR!"_

_"Hey guys!" NN showed opened the door, holding a pizza in her hand. Tamki was flying in the air, then fell to the ground. NN dropped her pizza, and it went airborne. The pizza flew, it landed then. Tamaki, had a pizza in his face. NN cried, "NO! MY PIZZA!"_

_Tamaki apologized. "Sorry." Kallen didn't apologize, she was pissed. NN waited for an answer, but NN thought that she wouldn't answer, since it was obvious that she wasn't going to. "Well?" NN questioned Kallen. __"Not going to." Kallen answered while picking up the pillow that Tamaki threw at Kallen. NN answered back. "Fine then."_

* * *

_Nunally walked up to the metal door, she opened it. In the room, there was Akito, fixing the Alexander. When Akito heard Nunally opening the door, he asked. "Who's there?" He waited for an answer, the voice said it was Nunally. "It me, Nunally. __Akito turned back. It was Nunally, he greeted her back. Stopping his work, he waved at Nunally. Nunally waved too. _

_Nunally looked around, no one was there. Only her knightmare, the Alexander, and Akito. She asked Akito, "Where's Layla?" Nunally waited for the answer, Akito did answer to Nunally. "She at her room, nearby yours. 3 rooms away in the right." _

_Nunally thanked Akito and left. Akito didn't stop looking, he gazed. He gazed at Nunally walking away, not stopping until she was gone. Nunally left the room, Akito was the only person left in the room._

* * *

_Nunally followed Akito's guidance, she walked 3 times to the right of her room. ANd there she was, near the door of Layla's room. Nunally opened it. Layla stared eye to eye, they weren't stopping until Nunally greeted Layla. "Hi Layla!"_

_Layla greeted back, but it went silent after she greeted. Layla was eating her pizza, not minding the serious Nunally staring at her. After the long silence, Nunally spoke. "How are you doing today?" _

_"Nothing much." Layla kept on eating her pizza, Nunally grew impatient. Nunally spoke something, something that was unexpected to Layla. "... Well?!" Nunally spoke up to Layla, but Layla kept on eating her pizza. Nunally grew more impatient, she smacked the pizza out of Layla's hand._

_"Are you gonna speak...?" Nunally yelled out throwing Layla's last pizza to the ground. "Why did you let me wear the contacts?!" Layla was sitting up, Nunally stood yelling at Layla. _

_ Nunally thought for a minute, the silence of the room filled it. Nunally couldn't take it any longer, she gave up. "Fine." Nunally turned around, then headed straight for the door. Nunally spoke her last words, but Layla interrupted. "If you're not going to speak, I'm-"_

_Layla laughed. Laughed mildly, but enough to fill Nunally's ears. "...Well, did you?" Layla asked Nunally. Nunally didn't get Layla's question, but Layla spoke again. "Did you figure out NN's geass, and yours?" Nunally didn't speak, Layla laughed. This time, not so mildly, but a little louder. Nunally figured out Layla's question._

_"Yes." Nunally answered. "I know that NN and I have geass, but why do I need eye contacts?" Nunally took off her eye contacts, she used her geass. She waited for the geass to sink in, but nothing happened._

_Nothing happened. But, Layla laughed, laughed so loud that Nunally had to cover her ears slightly. After a few seconds of laughing, someone knocked on the door. The person knock ing the door answered. "Something wrong there, Layla?"_

* * *

_It was Akito. Knocking on Layla's door. Layla walked behind Nunally, to open the door. Nunally and Layla switched places. Layla opened the door, seeing Akito carrying 1 box of pizza, she carried it to her bed, then Layla jumped in the bed, next to Nunally. Layla sighed, "Pizza... Finally..."_

_Akito walked in the room, Nunally saw Akito holding 2 bottles of water. Layla possibly wanted the pizza, not the drinks. Akito laid the drinks in the desk, then Layla said something to Nunally. "... I think you need to leave now Nunally."_

_Layla putting the pizza in her mouth, pushed Nunally to the open-wide door. Taking the pizza out of her mouth, Layla whispered to Nunally. Nunally could barely hear it. But it came out into clear words to Nunally. Nunally thought of the words, she remembered them. "Because your geass is not safe," Layla told Nunally._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone. My name, is PEEEEWWWDDDIIEPPP- Oh, wait. That's not my name. That's my favorite bro. :) *Brofist***_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. If you know Pewdiepie, you're epic.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25: A NoteBook filled with Blood**_

_Nunally walked away, Layla knows about her geass. Nunally knew it was a serious thing If someone knew about her geass. Nunally continued to walk away from Layla's closing door. Nearby, was her door, to her room. Nunally opened it, NN was there, writing in her book. _

_Nunally didn't say hello, she walked to her bed to lay for a few hours on. Nunally was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, not minding NN leaving the room. When NN closed the door, Nunally snapped. She remembered something. About Layla, and her hair-dye. Nunally quickly ran to the girl's bathroom. Running through the hallway._

* * *

_When Nunally opened the door, Layla and Kallen were still taking a shower. Nunally sighed, then greeted them both. "Hi, Kallen. Hi, Layla." Nunally looked around the bathroom, her mini-drawer was next to the towel hangers. Nunally set her clothing to the side of the sink, then took her clothes off._

_Nunally started showering seconds later. When Nunally closed her door to her shower, Layla turned her shower off. She quickly ran to the sink, then sprayed her hair with hair-dye. Nunally quickly peaked. _

_It was too late, Nunally couldn't get a glimpse of Layla's hair, the towel was covering the view of Layla. Nunally then slipped. She landed arms and legs first. Kallen heard the thump noise. "You okay, Nunally?" Kallen asked, "Y-Yeah." Nunally answered._

_Nunally turned her shower off, then grabbed her towel. She dried her hair, then her body. Brushing her teeth, Nunally looked around again. Smoke was filling the room. Nunally could barely see a thing. She continued brushing, but Nunally heard the door opening, interrupting Nunally brushing her teeth._

_It was NN, she turned her head to see Nunally. She turned her head to her hand. Her hand covered her eyes, but she navigated herself to the shower without hitting anything. NN went to the shower, fully dressed. She threw her clothes in the air, making it fall down to the ground, next to the shower door._

_Nunally finished brushing her teeth, she wondered. "Why was that?" Nunally figured out why NN covered her eyes. Nunally forgot to put her clothes on... Nunally quickly rinsed her mouth, dressed up into her sleeping clothes, and combed her hair. After that, she left the bathroom. And straight to bed._

* * *

**_Nunally's dream/nightmare..._**

* * *

**_I saw NN, out in the dark noisy no-where. I looked around, only seeing NN with 5 people. I looked behind me next. Kallen and the rest of the group were there... Exept someone was missing... No. Layla and ogi. Layla, Akito, NN, and Ogi were missing._**

**_I turned back, seeing the 5 people were Ogi, NN, Akito, and Layla. I waved at them, but they didn't wave back. Ogi was pushed by Suzaku. NN had a gun. She pointed the gun at me, but didn't shoot. Akito stood still with Layla, they hugged each other, like they were cold. _**

**_Ogi was pinned down by Suzaku. Seconds later, NN stopped pointing the gun at me. She locked it then. Lastly... Pointed it. At someone, not me. It was... _****_Ogi._**

**_Then, the dream ended._**

* * *

_Nunally's dream ended, she opened her eyes. She looked around checking If it was real or not. It wasn't. But it felt so real to Nunally, Nunally began looking at her hands, then the clock. It was still night time. 12:45 AM. Nunally looked around the dark room, NN was snoring, holding her notebook in her hand. Nunally thought for a while._

* * *

_Nunally looked at the notebook. It had drawings of pizza, chocolates, and candy. The notes were completely different though. '**I miss my homeland, a little. It was already destroyed anyway.'** Nunally read, then continued without stopping. **'My sister lives far from me, we used to live with each other, until we had hard-core fights.'**_

_**'Good thing, my sister and I give presents to each other almost everyday. Most of the time. I would play outside with my friends secretly away from my parents every weekend. My neighbors are really nice...' **Nunally stopped, and noticed that she was in the first page, she turned to the next page._

**_'Today's day was great! My parents are having a vacation for 3 weeks, without me! I get to have free time with girlyguy!' _**_Nunally thought for a while, who was the girlyguy, what was his name? Nunally looked at the third page. It was a little crumbed up, but readable._

**_'WAHHHHHH! My parents grounded me for 3 weeks, they came back early than I expected! Man, I'll never play with girlyguy ever again! WaHHHHHHH!'_**_ Nunally giggled at the sentences, NN snored. Nunally hid under the bed, NN's bed, then read in the darkness. A few pages were messy, so she went to the wet page. __Nunally didn't know why it was wet, but she read the wet pages._

* * *

**_'I-I'm sorry, girlyguy. I used it on you.. My geass. I HAD TO! I JUST HAD TO!' _**_Nunally was engaged at the part, she had many questions to answer because of the sentence, she began reading. **'F-Father hates me... A-And this time, I'll kill HIM HIM HIM HIM HIM!'**_

_Nunally looked at the page behind it, it was wet, because... Of tears. She looked at the liquid, it wasn't only tears. But, blood. Blood was splattered in the middle of the page. Tears were collided with it. Nunally read the last sentences of the bloody page._

**_'HAHAHA! I killed mother and father! Their blood is splattered in this page! HAHAHA! Finally! My family is a fucking failure! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! My geass worked, they killed themselves! My sister and I will rule-' _**_Nunally couldn't read the page anymore, the blood splattered in the page blocked and made it impossible to read the last of the sentences._

_Nunally looked at the time, it was 4:15 am, already. Nunally quickly put the book next to NN, slightly fast and gentle. Nunally opened the door to her room quietly, then closed it when she was out of her room. When Nunally left the room, seconds later, NN opened her eyes wide. "WEW! At least she didn't see the rest..." NN thought._

* * *

**_Liked? Review!_**

_Nunally has a lot of questions in her mind! Who is GirlyGuy? Why did NN want to kil her parents? Was Girlyguy that special to her? Naelcilci was nice to NN? And lastly in NN's sentence, "At least she didn't see the rest..." WAS THE NOTEBOOK THE PLANNER OF NN'S EVIL PLANS? MIGHT BE..._

**_GoodBye, and watch PPPEEEEWWDDIIIEEEEPPPPIIIIEE EE!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: Shut up, I'm thinking.**_

* * *

Toudou thought of Nunally, of what he remembered. He tried to remember the last part, before he fainted. Chiba was there for Toudou, always staying in the quarters instead of their rooms.

_"You need rest."_ Chiba answered. _"You can't stay in this place forever."_ Toudou stopped thinking, Toudou replied. _"I can't,"_ Toudou said, strengthening his fist until it was white. _"I have in my head. I just know it."_

Thinking, he stopped clutching his fist. He continued thinking of what happened. A few seconds later, Chawla came. _"Hello everyone."_ Chawla came in the room with some pizza and some soda. Chiba told Toudou,_ "Before you think, let's get you something to eat."_

* * *

Kallen looked at the time, it was early. 6:10 am. Kallen yawned, then got up, out of her bed. Kallen looked at the mirror, her hair was messed up. Not bothering to fix it yet. Feeling tired, she walked through the hallway, waving at NN for nothing. Kallen went straight to Nunally's room. She was gone. Kallen seemed to be not the only one awake.

Nunally looked at the time, it was of coarse, early. Nunally was disrupted by the big TV. She lost on the video game. Nunally turned it off, then began stretching while walking in the hallway. Walking, Nunallly stumbled into Kallen. _"Why are you awake Nunally? Its early!"_

Nunally wasted a few seconds, then answered. _"I had a dream, that's all."_ Nunally heard a door open, it was Layla's. Layla wore green and white stripe pattern, added with pizza pictures. Layla was hugging a pillow while opening the door. When she saw Nunally, she waved. Nunally waved back. Kallen did nothing.

* * *

Layla smelled the air, turning her head the direction of the smell. Kallen and Nunally knew what that meant._ "The pizza is here..."_ Layla dropped her white pillow, then ran to the direction. Nunally and Kallen slowly followed.

* * *

Layla barged out of the door, seeing Ogi, Tamaki, Akito, and Chiba getting more pizza. Layla took 1 pizza box, then another. _"Bye, bye."_ Layla barged out the door again, this time, in another direction. Tamaki complained, _"You can't have all the pizza!"_ Akito looked at the table, almost all the pizza boxes were gone, 2 was left.

Someone opened the door, Ogi looked to see who it was, everyone did. It wasn't what they expect, NN walked to get 3 pieces of pizza. NN then walked to the fridge, grabbing 2 sodas with her. When leaving, she said. _"Bye."_

_"I thought she was going to get the whole thing."_ Tamaki grabbed his pizzas, then walked to the refrigerator. Akito answered to Tamaki, _"That's because she likes Pepperoni and sausage pizza."_ Akito ate all his pizza, and threw it into the garbage. Tamaki looked at the table, it was only pepperoni, plain same, same thing that they always eat.

_"I think we should get salad and pepperoni sausage pizza this time."_ Ogi said sitting down. _"It would be great If it's possible."_ Tamaki shook his head, Ogi waited for someone to speak. That someone, was Akito. _"Starting tomorrow, I'll make some salad. Layla is going to order the pepperoni sausage pizza."_ Ogi grinned, Tamaki sighed, Chiba went out the door saying nothing.

* * *

Nunally went in the door, seeing pizza, once again. Kallen picked up her paper plate, then took 2 pizzas, Nunally took 1. Nunally greeted everyone. _"Hello!"_ Nunally headed to the refrigerator, then took a soda, Kallen took water. When heading out the door, Nunally said goodbye, Ogi and Tamaki waved, but not Akito.

Few minutes after Akito cleaned the table and some other stuff, he headed out the door. Tamaki and Ogi already left the room, since they were done with their pizzas. Leaving Akito alone in the eating place. Akito opened the door, seeing Kallen alone too. Kallen is laying on the wall, looking like she was thinking deeply. Akito interrupted.

_"Something wrong?"_ Kallen looked to see who it was, it was Akito. _"Oh, nothing."_ When Kallen answered, he began walking away. Kallen thought to herself. '_Toudou was found lying on the floor while Nunally was searching through the computer.' _Kalen thought of what Chawla and Chiba said then.

'_Nunally was next to Toudou, but... Toudou, was lying on the floor in-concience." _Kallen stopped thinking, then said to herself. _"Now why would that be possible? I know Nunally, she's innocent."_

* * *

_"Stop thinking, you can't remember." _ Chiba helped Toudou up from thinking, then falling almost in-concience. "I almost..." Toudou said, falling down the groun, for the 4th time. "You can't think it anymore, don't get yourself get caught up about it."

"Shut up." Toudou commanded, i almost have it." Toudou began surfing through his mind, about when he was with Nunally, alone. With the computer. Chiba got annoyed. "Please, don't think anymore, you'll start-" Toudou interrupted, saying what he said earlier again. "Shut up, I'm thinking."

Toudou began surfing his mind the 6th or 5th time, Chawla watched Toudou and Chiba argue. She enjoyed it, it was like a movie to her. She began eating her (days ago) popcorn. She pretended it was 2 lovers fighting and arguing about stuff. "... This popcorn is stale..."

* * *

"G-Gah!" Chawla was in surprise. Something happened. Something happened that Chawla never witnessed before. Or possibly ever in her lifetime. A boss being slapped in the face, Toudou being slapped in the face.

Chawla was at shock, Chiba opened her eyes. She slapped Toudou in the face. Chiba began blushing deeply, and yelling like someone was murdered. "_I-I'M SO SORRY! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! I-I'M SO SORRY!OH GO-"_

Toudou hushed Chiba, then answered to her. "I finally remember..." Toudou answered. And left Chawla and Chibba in shock. "I... I finally remember what happened." Chawla stopped eating her popcorn and threw it in the trash-can.

She sat down to her chair, then said to Toudou. "I would like to hear the story." Chiba was shocked as Chawla was, she knew it, because a slapwas all it took. But that wasn't the problem. Chiba started to agree with Chawla, "Well then," Chiba replied to Toudou. "Let's hear everything."

* * *

**_Liked? LOVED? Awesome? Didn't make sense?! Review!_**

_It seems it's not going to end in Chapter 30, it going to end around 40-60 or 70. It's going to take a long time. OMG! :O_

_Toudou is going to tell the story! Will Nunally be suspected as a traitor to them?! OR is it just a coincidence?! Akito and Layla are ordering pizza and make salad. :|_

_Will Nunally's geass be revealed?! Will NN's plans be spoiled because of it? Read next chpter soon!_

**_Goodbye everyone!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone! How was your weekdays? Mines were okay! But anyways, here's your chapter. Hope you enjoy._**

**_PS: Please check out this video: www. you tube watch?v= V0fSUs V3stk &feature =plc p . Its for my friend._**

**_Ex out the spaces. Don't include the period. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_PSS: I have enough time to do this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 27: You Spilled It_**

* * *

_"Well then, tell us." Chiba and Chawla wanted to hear what actually happened. What happened to him and her. Toudou and Nunally. Toudou answered. "Nunally wanted to have the code for the computer. And..." Toudou was disturbed by Chawla, she wanted to hear Toudou catch to the point of the story, he did._

_"And then," Toudou ended. "I gave her the password, and accidentally bonked my head with the drawer, feeling dizzy and weir-" Chiba walked out the door, and Chawla laughed very hard. Chawla commented Toudou, "Oh geez! That's hilarious!" Chawla liked the ending. She liked it so much, she fell off the chair laughing._

_"S-Sorry about that." Toudou looked at the computer, it was in the records. But, he lied. He lied about 1 thing, but he can only explain it into a question. Toudou thought to himself, thinking, "Did I really give Nunally the passwords?"_

* * *

_Chiba was heading for the showers. Nunally, Kallen, and Layla took all the of the showers. Chiba closed the girl's bathroom door, then waited laying on the slightly wet wall. Nunally went out first. She was covered in a purple towel, and she was heading for her clothing. Chiba went to the empty shower._

_ Layla quickly ran out the shower, straying the hair-dye on her wet hair. It didn't cover so much, but it blended in with the hair-dye. Nunally looked at Layla's hair, it seemed that her hair was actually losing color. "Oh. It's true, huh?" Layla heard Nunally speak about her hair, she covered it._

_"D-Don't look." Layla covered her whole self with the towel. Nunally started brushing her teeth. Chiba started her shower, then closed her shower door. A few seconds later, Chawla entered the room. Layla and Nunally just needed to dry and comb their hair._

* * *

_Tamaki was knew that nothing was in Layla's room, so he went to Akito's. Akito's room, wasn't so messy, he just forgot to fix his bed. Tamaki looked through the photo's he saw last time. It wasn't true to him, it can't be. His imagination was playing a mind fuck. Something that wasn't true._

_Tamaki still heard the shower on, so he kept looking through his stuff. Tamaki looked under his bed, nothing was under there. He checked double on the photos and books, nothing else there._

_Everything was checked; his drawers, his shelf, bed, everything. Just not his bathroom. Tamaki heard the shower turn off, he quickly ran. He slightly closed the door, as it was like before when he looked at it. He put it back, as before, then walked to his room. Acting like he saw nothing._

_Tamaki saw the running Layla, she for some reason, had yellow dripping on her towel. Tamaki was looking at it. "What the...?" Layla ran to her bedroom door. She closed it. Tamaki didn't mind anything. But noticed, the yellow drippings were on the floor, everywhere._

* * *

**_LATER..._**

* * *

_The hooded stranger walked through the streets. She stared at the sky, looking at the gleeming stars. "What are you doing here miss?" The stranger touched the lady's shoulder. She attacked. Taking her hand, she dilocated the strangers arm, then pinning him to the ground. She let go of the stranger, then told him, "Leave me."_

_She continued walking on the street path, the stranger on the ground couldn't move. He told the women to let down her hoodie. No answer. But, she did. She did what the man told her to do. She let down her hoodie, her hair flew with the wind. Her hair, was the color of the man did not expect... It, the color, was green._

* * *

**_Liked? Loved? Hated? DISLIKED?! FAV? Follow? Didn't understand?! Review now! Fav, review, and Follow!_**

* * *

_The ladies hair was green! D: Would that mean... Um... NOT TELLING YOU! Will Tamaki ever figure out the truth about Nunally? It seems that he forgot! :D Oh well! Let's keep the questions in mind for the later chapters! Some questions to answer, it should be EZ! And it seems NN's plans aren't spoiled yet! Read next chapters soon!_

**_GOODBYE!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Author's Note: Sup. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 28: Setting up in a strange way_**

* * *

_Nunally's dream:_

_I walked in the room. 3 gummy bears were eating jello. When I entered the room, they looked at me. With their gummy eyes, not real ones, or that would be gross. Layla walked in the snack room, she had 3 pizzas in her hand, she threw them at the gummy bears, the gummy bears melted into jelly._

_Layla grabbed my arm, then led me to a masked person, she took off her mask. It was NN. Everything felt rushed while running and thinking of what's going on. But there was no time for that. Kallen rushed to NN, showing a picture of a gummy bear kidnapping Tamaki and Ogi. They were tied up in 2 chairs._

_NN pointed in a direction. Kallen grabbed my hand, tugging me to the direction, to the hallway. I knew where we were going, to the Weaponry room. When Kallen barged the door, she took out her pocket knife. Whatever you call it. When I looked in the room, Ogi and Tamaki were there._

_They were tied up in 2 chairs, thick rope surrounded them. Ogi couldn't struggle and Tamaki too, I didn't know why they aren't moving. I rushed to them, taking the knife away from Kallen. I went up to Ogi and Tamaki, cutting the thick rope. But when I had a chance, I was trapped, in a big cage. A cage big enough for a bear. _

_I heard laughing. Laughing next to me, nearby. I checked to see who it was, the laughter was from Akito. Kallen told me to throw the knife to her, I did. Kallen catched the knife, but didn't aim for Akito, but the tied up Tamaki and Ogi. They 3 were free, not me. I began looking at Akito. His face was terrified, I only took a 3-second glimpse of it. _

_He disappeared to no-where. I didn't know where he went. I lastly looked at Kallen and Ogi, Tamaki too. Kallen gave me a frown, I teared to Kallen. Telling her to get me out of the cage. She nodded, a no. She opened the metal door, the exit and entrance to the Weaponry room. Kallen opened it. Then closed it._

_I was left, it the big almost spaced room. I looked around to see any key, or any person in the room. Nothing that I expected, but a dark figure, far away from me. It was NN. She walked, very slowly to me. Then, she was feet away from me. I couldn't see her face._

_She popped next to me, in front of me. Staring like she was a big Yandere. It was freaky, I stepped back, but when I turned around. her face, her face was behind me, staring like a yandere in love with a person. I turned my head in different directions, she just kept getting closer._

_ I told her to stop, but when I did... She screamed, scaring me. After her scream, everything went dark, all i could hear now was, was the breathing of someone behind me. That was when my dream and nightmare ended._

* * *

_Nunally woke up breathing hardly. She looked around, she sighed after that. Nunally saw the clean bed, nearby to her bed. It was NN's bed, clean and fixed. Nunally began fixing her bed. Stretching, she began walking to the bathroom. No one was there, she began brushing her teeth._

_Nunally heard the door open, it was Kallen. Messy-haired and angry-looking. Nunally greeted to Kallen, "Good morning Kallen." Kallen heard Nunally speak, she greeted back. "Good morning." A barge was at the door, it was Layla, her hair was messy too, but her hair color was normal. Layla heard a grumble in her stomach, she was hungry._

_Layla shook her head, brushing her hair as quickly as she could. Kallen took the hair brush, and started using it. "That's mine." Layla tugged it away from Kallen, taking the hair out and using the brush. "No," Kallen tugged, Layla didn't let go. They began tugging and tugging it, nunally did too. "Stop it guys, don't do that!"_

* * *

_"Hey, Layla? Can you..." Someone opened the door, speaking to Layla. Nunally heard who it was, Kallen too. Layla tugged the last time, but tugging, the hair brush went airborne. It hit the speaking person, Kallen and I saw Akito get hit with the hair brush. He was silenced. The hair brush then fell to the floor, silence and the click sound filled the bathroom._

_Nunally saw Akito, holding a phone, and a card, in the same hands. His eyes were closed. Closed all along, while entering the bathroom. Akito spoke after the seconds of silence. "... I be just... Ordering the pizza then." Akito navigated himself to the door, with his eyes closed. Then left the bathroom._

_"Stupid nag." Layla punched Kallen in the shoulder. Kallen seemed to be a little pissed speaking to Layla. "Dumb brat." Kallen punched Layla in the shoulder back, Layla kept on punching Kallen. Kallen repeated doing it until Layla stopped. Nunally didn't bother to stop them, Kallen's new enemy is now Layla. Not NN._

* * *

_"Yeah, Sausage & Pepperoni." Akito balanced the phone in his shoulder, then tilted his head to the phone. "... No, I won't be needing drinks." Akito began rinsing the tomato, then putting it into a cutting board. "... No, I won't be needing sauce." Akito stopped cutting the tomato, then wiped his hands on a paper towel. "...Yeah, Thank you."_

_Akito hanged the phone up, then heard someone entering the room, it was Kallen. Kallen looked at the table, nothing was served. Kallen looked at the small room, next to the snack room. Akito was there. making salad, and hanging up on the telephone. "Hey, Akito," Kallen ordered. "Get me the pizza."_

_"The pizza isn't here yet." Akito went to the fridge, getting the radishes and rinsing it in the sink. "It will be here soon." Akito stopped rinsing, then put it in the cutting board, he started cutting it, finishing in a few seconds. Kallen watched, yawning and stretching her arms in the air._

_"Boring." Kallen yawned again, making Akito stop putting the radishes in a bowl. "... Do you think you can do it faster?" Akito laughed lightly, Kallen grunted. "Of coarse I-" Kallen began to sneeze. Kallen quickly covered her mouth with her arm. Kallen noticed that she was sniffliing, Akito heard it too._

_"Are you sick?" Akito stopped working on the salad, staring at Kallen. Her hair was half fixed and half messed up. Kallen looked like Half- Kallen and Half- Fuzzball. Akito laughed a little, lie the last laugh he did last time. Kallen began answering him, "I-I didn't even *Sniff* Notice."_

_"You better get some rest and get some medicine." Akito pointed at the nearby cabinet, Kallen opened it. Akito then pointed at the medicine, kallen grabbed it. "Thanks." Kalen left the room, with a wate bottle in her hand and the medicine in the other. Akito began finding the dressing for the salad._

* * *

_Akito pushed a button in the kitchen, it was no ordinary button. He pushed it, the base began to shake. kallen was in the hallway, the hallway began to shake. The salad was holded in place, by Akito, so it won't spill. NN was in the video game room with Tamaki and the others, the video game room began to shake._

_ Lastly Toudou, Chawla, and Chiba were in the radar room, it began it shake to. Chiba and Toudou thought to themselves, "What's going on?" Toudou began falling to his side, but seconds after that, the rumbling stopped. Everything was tipped over, but the room wasn't. It was the same, the loose items were on the floor. "My milkshake..."_

_Nunally ran to the outside surface. It seemed that the base turned into a house, a normal house like the ones on the mountains. When Nunally turned to the trees, a car was here. A girl with a hoody was in the car, she was the driver, and she was the carrier of the pizza. Nunally thought that Akito or Layla ordered the pizza._

_"Here's the pizza." The hooded girl gave the pizza to Nunally, Nunally began speaking to her. "Well.. Um... I not the one who's-" Nunally was interrupted by the hooded girl. She ran to the car, opening the door. "Tell Akito I said hi." She closed the door, getting in the car. Nunally looked at the running car, thinking, "Who was that?"_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's note: SO sorry for not publishing this chapter, I was too busy helping my friend bring her voice back. She had a problem speaking due to singing bad apple a couple of times. :( So sad. (LOL)**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Please make my friend happy in YouTube. Her username is Nivihere01. She already uploaded 2 vids. She will sing a new song soon, once she gets her voice back. ( We are having a SLEEPOVER! :D )**_

* * *

_Chapter 29: One Hot Mess_

* * *

_Nunally didn't mind, she was walking back to the video game room. Curiously, she thought the girl with green hair was Akito's EX girlfriend. "It might be." She thought. Nunally opened the door, seeing Akito fixing up some delicious-looking salad. Nunally placed the pizza in the table._

_"Did Layla tell you to get the pizza Nunally?" Akito asked Nunally while putting the salad dressing in the table. "No, I just happened suddenly when I was outside." Nunally went to get a drink of water in the fridge. Akito asked Nunally,"Were you expecting someone?"_

_"No, I needed to get some fresh air." Nunally drank her water. Akito washed the knives and cutting board to get the salad-bits out . Nunally remembered the woman with the green hair. Nunally spoke to Akito. "Do you know a woman with green hair?"_

_Akito stopped the sink, drying his hands while speaking to nunally. "Yeah." Nunally put back her water in the fridge, asking another question to akito. "Is she your girlfriend?" Nunally giggled slightly of what she said. Akito did too. "No, no. Just a friend."_

_"Okay then!" Nunally stretched then headed for the door. "I'm going to tell everyone that the food is almost ready." Nunally opened the door and closed it. Akito looked at the salad. He began checking the counter If there was anymore mess, he continued doing it for a while._

* * *

_Toudou sat in the chair holding his head. He had a head-ache. He began feeling a spring of pain, it was mild but annoying to Toudou. Chawla began helping Chiba getting some water and a warm, small towel. "Hang in there." Chiba said._

_Chiba didn't really know about medicine, Chawla was not so sure of it too. But they had Ogi help them, and finally found the medicine for head-aches. Chiba helped Toudou get up and eat/drink it. Toudou drank some water to rinse it all up. "Thank you." Toudou thanked Ogi, Chawla, and Chiba._

_"No problem." Ogi rubbed his head. Chiba gave a sigh. Chawla began eating her leftover chocolate that Ogi gave her. "How did you get the head-ache anyways?" Chiba growled angrily to Toudou. Toudou answered, "I don't really know about it. All I know is that I was walking, and suddenly I saw this girl with a dress skipping and laughing."_

_"That might be NN." Ogi answered, Chawla snapped. Chawla began having a sprike of pain in her head, it made her fall. "Chawla!" Ogi saw Chawla fall on the ground, moaning oddly and seemed to have catched Toudou's head-ache. "Don't tell me you got Toudou's head ache!"_

* * *

_Nunally opened the door to her room, NN was there, writing on her book. She greeted. Nunally greeted back. "The food is almost ready." Nunally warned NN. NN asked Nunally. "What it is today?" Nunally knew what she meant. "Pizza and salad."_

_NN began complimenting. "That's one of the most worst combinations I ever heard, but oh well." NN jumped out of her bed, then landed on her own 2 feet. "Jello would help though! I would be great for desert!" NN began racing out the door to the hallway. Nunally chased her._

* * *

_"PIZZA!PIZZA!PIZZA!PIZZA!" NN raced to the door, yelling out Pizza repeatedly like a fast drum. NN appeared in the snack room, looking at the greasy, delicious-looking, awesomely-smelly pizza. NN 4 boxes. "YUMMY!"_

_Layla barged out the door, breaking it on purpose. But Akito didn't think it was on purpose. "Sorry." Layla grabbed 3 pizza boxes. 3 boxes were left. Akito sighed. "I guess I have to fix that door."_

_Kallen catched her breath, she was beginning to lean in the wall, but failed. She fell in the ground, noticing the door being broken. She was shocked. "How did the door get broken?!" Kallen yelled._

_"Don't mind the door," Layla was next to Kallen, but standing up and staring at Kallen. "I broke it accidentally." Ogi and Tamaki saw Kallen on the ground, and the door broken down. Tamaki began giggling like a girl, Ogi laughed. "Now how did that happen?"_

_"I accidentally broke the door down, since I was running too fast." Layla lied slightly, about when she did it accidentally. But no one knew, Tamaki stopped giggling. "Aw man! That's hilarious!"_

_Akito grabbed the bowl, it was the salad. He began walking in the side, about to put the salad on the table. He herd someone charging all of a sudden. It was Kallen and Layla and NN. NN looked like she was reaching for the pizza, Kallen wanted to punch Layla and stop NN from getting pizza. Layla wanted to beat up NN._

_Akito stumbled near the fight, making him drop the bowl. When it dropped, NN stopped and kallen too. Layla fell down. Akito created a few seconds of silence, but then sighed again. "At least I have a spare."_

_Akito began picking up the bowl, then told Layla, "Clean up the salad on the ground." Layla heard what he said, she raced to get a broom and pick-up. Akito then put the bowl in the sink, then carried a bigger bowl, filled with more salad. "Here's the other salad." Akito put the salad on the table. The salad bowl was enough to fill up half a basketball._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_We still didn't know about the green haired girl! It is a great hint that she would be CC... Or not! Why was Toudou having a head-ache? And Chawla too?! Was the head-ache from NN's powers? Or someone elses?! Read next chapter soon! Problems? Review!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Im back! It seems there was a loss of my interest of my "Things that I like." I don't know why, but I'm back! In my profile, I said that I didnt really have time to do my stories, but it seems that I do!**

**Here's the chapter...**

* * *

_Chapter 30_

* * *

_Kallen was trying to find Akito. She wanted to apologize about what happened in the snack room. Nunally thought about what was happening to the Japanese, about what's happening on the news, and If they even had signal to see the news. NN was writing on her journal again, but ate pizza at the same time. __Nunally saw Layla walking through the hallway, the door was (one-third) part open. _

_NN noticed her walking through the hallway, but only took a small peek. Nunally saw Kallen walking through the hallway next, she was holding something on her hand. She had her wallet with her, and a small piece of paper on both of her hands. NN began glaring at her until she was out of sight. _

* * *

_Layla opened the door, Akito wasn't there. She looked further in the weaponry room, nothing was there but some weaponry and some chairs. Layla turned back, seeing Nunally too was peeking at the Weaponry room. "Oh, sorry!" Nunally turned around then started searching for whoever she was searching for. Layla turned around too._

_Nunally found the snack room, no one was there. Nunally then looked around the video game room, no one was there except Tamaki playing a weird forest game. Nunally asked, "What is that game?" Tamaki paused it quickly when he heard Nunally's voice, Ogi turned around to say hi. Nunally greeted back, Ogi answered nunally._

_"I wouldn't recommend playing it," Ogi answered. "Its called Slender man, it's pretty scary so..." Tamaki waved, then started playing the game, her pressed the buttons, making him look left, a tall man was there. he began to scream, and run away from the man. Tamaki screamed, "OH FREAKING GOD, HE'S RIGHT THERE!"_

_"Get out of there then!" Ogi encouraged Tamaki to run away, he did. Nunally hid behind Ogi, Ogi patted Nunally's head slightly. "It's okay, it's not real anyways." Tamaki pressed a button, making him turn around, seeing the tall-suited man in front of him, it made a screech noise. it was loud, due the volume. Ogi pressed the mute button. tamaki hid his face so he wouldn't see the man. _

_"That game is freaky!" NN jumped on the couch, turned the TV back on, and pressed the 'PLAY AGAIN' button. She searched around the forest, already finding 1 page. "Hehe, is this Slender-man?" NN turned to the right, seeing Slender man already nearby. _

_NN went inside a building, Ogi covered my eyes when NN went in it. Tamaki sounded disgusted, Nunally thought of what Tamaki and NN were seeing now, Ogi too. Nn shouted with joy, blurting out, "Few more to go!"_

_Ogi stopped covering Nunally's eyes. Nunally looked at the game, NN already found 2 pages, she needs 5 more. NN ended up on the woods, she found a van. Nn searched around the van, there was no note. NN turned around, Slenderman wasnt there. NN began searching around the nearby building, we couldn't get inside, so NN checked the sides._

_NN was cornered in the oil tanks, there was a note on the 3rd oil tank. She picked it up, then ran. She turned around, seeing Slender man nearby. She quickly turned again. She ran away until Slender man was out of her sight._

* * *

_Kallen arrived at her destination, Akito's room. She began knocking at his door. Akito answered, "Who is it?" Kallen replied, "Kallen." Akito answered, "Come in." Kallen opened the door, Akito was sitting closly to Layla, Layla was reading some type of book in her hand. Akito was cleaning up the almost stacked books on the floor. _

_Kallen wasnt expecting Layla to be with him, Kallen began to answer, hiding the stuff she was carrying behind her. "We need to talk." Akito stopped stacking the books in order, then answered. "Sure, but now?" Kallen didn't know what to say, but she just stood there. Akito continued to answer. "How about later on, in a few more minutes?"_

_kallen quickly answered, "Sure! Okay!" Kallen began to overreact. Kallen felt a little odd when Layla and Akito were staring at her like a stranger. "I-I'll just go now!" Kallen went to the door, then opened it fast. "S-See you in a few minutes in the snack room!" Kallen closed the door, Layla began laughing. _

_"I wouldn't recommend laughing at a person who can actually expose the picture you gave her..." Akito grabbed all the stacked books, then added it to the shelf. Layla stopped laughing, then replied. "Her emotion had caught up to her." Akito stopped putting the books in the shelf, he ended. "So?" Akito stopped speaking, Layla too._

* * *

_Kallen blushed hardly, she put her head in the pillow, saying to herself, "God, that was embarrassing, but... he looks so... simalar to-" Kallen looked at the picture, thinking If he was the boy in the picture. Kallen felt weird thinking about Layla and Akito. She put her head down in the pillow._

_"Kallen?" Nunally was in the room, Kallen didn't notice Nunally in the room. She began falling to the floor. She landed on her pillow. Nunally giggled, "Are you okay?" Nunally asked. "I'm okay." Kallen picked herself up, trying to find the 2 photos she was carrying. "Where are they...?"_

_"Here you go!" Nunally picked them up, then gave it to Kallen. Kallen quickly snatched them. Nunally became curious, "Something wrong Kallen?" Kallen noticed what she did, 'I shouldnt have did that,' she thought, then answered Nunally. "Sorry, I'm just in a weird mood."_

_"It's okay." Nunally raised her thumb, smiling. Kallen then smiled too. Kallen looked at the photo. Akito looked exactly like the guy in the picture, except their color. "Weird..." Kallen thought, making her feel a little dizzy..._

* * *

_"Can you give me the checkers board?" NN asked Tamaki quickly. Tamaki didn't know why NN was in a rush about the board. Tamaki just woke up, seeing NN was done with the game, and got all the pages. "Its in the drawer next to the-" NN looked through the drawer, seeing the board. She grabbed it, then escaped the room._

_Tamaki saw Ogi sleeping, holding chocolate. "He's lucky..." Tamaki took a piece of the chocolate, then ate it. "NOMMONNOM..." Tamaki wondered for a moment, "I wonder where Ogi got all these chocolates... Hm..."_

* * *

**_LIKED? LOVED? HATED? PROBLEM? REVIEW!_**

_Yes, I was saving this chapter for a while, HERE YA GO! I hope you enjoyed the chapter see the next one very soon!_

_BYE!_


End file.
